Checkmate
by xXxULTIMATExXx
Summary: The board has been set and the pieces are ready to play. Brick has no idea what to believe when blossom takes a move forward confessing her love. brick moves back. He considers her idea. The board will soon be cleared for these last 2 pieces.
1. Set the Board

Checkmate

Chapter 1

Blossom's Pov

I looked brick in his eyes. They were filled with hate. I cant blame him. I didn't kill him 8 years ago… I was 10 then. It can't be helped. I didn't want him dead. He wouldn't stop destroying the town. And he kept punching me in my face and back. He grabbed my hair. You think a girl doesn't get sick of being hit? He tried to punch me and I blocked with my elbow then jabbed him with my left hand in his stomach. He was slightly dazed. I did a 360 and backhanded him with a closed fist away. He held his bleeding jaw and I sighed.

Blossom: come on red…. I said I didn't mean it..

Brick: bullshit… you wanted us dead…

Blossom: I wanted you dead I would have blasted at your neck and head…but ill speak in rhymes and maybe you'll see I'm actually kind.

Brick: you're a goody 2 shoes who has nothing to do in life but take mine.

I raised an eyebrow. He's stupid I swear… I dashed at him and he tried to block me but I appeared next to him and put his hat on his head.

Blossom: if I wanted you dead… why would I keep your hat after you exploded…? It landed on my head after you blew up and I've been keeping it with me ever since.

Brick looked at me like I was crazy. He should. I just indirectly told him I care about him.

Blossom: just because you're a carrot top hot head doesn't mean I won't be afraid to cool you down. If only you Shut up once and a while so I could explain...

Brick: … why did you have my hat?

Blossom: because I knew you would be back and you're not BRICK without your cap.

He breathed fire at me and I looked at him amazed even though the flames did nothing to me. He looked at me and backed up as the flames bounced around me but never did any damage. I felt the heat but there was no burning… accept my BOW. DAMNIT BRICK…BAKA…! I flew in circles and my bow was put out. I pulled it off and breathed ice at brick as his legs were frozen. His eyes widened but he used fire breath to uncase them. I raised an eyebrow and closed my eyes.

My stupid counterpart… you couldn't tell the difference between chess and checkers if the pieces were right in front of you…

Blossom: I don't want to fight you. But I don't want to say what's on my mind either…

Brick: you scared you might lose powerpuff?

Blossom: I'm scared I might love you rowdyruff.

Brick: …

I turned away sighing knowing I got his attention. I closed my book bag and flew away.

White Queen f8 to f1. Black King e8 has not moved.

I returned home and sighed.

Bubbles: welcome home blossy I made dinner. The professor is out on a business trip.

She was in front of the stove and luckily didn't turn around. I thought I was going to be slick and go upstairs to change early but buttercup had a big damn mouth…

Buttercup: whoa. Blossom what happened? You looked messed up…

It was only my shirt jeans and bow… I had no scars. She's acting like I'm a cats' scratching post. I sighed and explained to her that I saved a cat from being diced up by a garbage machine. But mojo caught me and threw a bomb inside. She amazingly bought it and I went upstairs thinking to myself if I'm playing this game with a full deck. I looked at my bow and sighed. We are one of the richest families in the world but we still live like normal people, going to the store and shopping at the mall. Our friends haven't changed. I sat on my bed and held my head in my hands then started to tear. It's a risk I took saying that to him and now it can't be unsaid.

White pawn e4 to e2- invalid move…

Bubbles came upstairs with a plate of food and a fork with iced tear in a glass.

Bubbles: I made your favorite raspberry iced tea!

I smiled. My sister always cheers me up with the small things she does. And her cooking is amazing. I ate while watching TV and saw a girl getting a gift from her bf on a show but the males red hair reminded me of brick and I felt my anger rise. I love him but why? Why is this so hard?

I got so sick of watching the TV. I threw the remote at it and the batteries fell out but hit the power button and it turned off. I sat back holding my head as if I had a headache. I opened my eyes and I could have sworn I saw him but my mind was playing tricks on me. Why does this have to hurt so much? I looked to my side to see pills. They were painkillers when I have my moments of the month. I opened the box to see at least 10 of them. I felt more tears as I held the box to my mouth but found that I couldn't do it. I put it down and looked through my closet. I need fresh air… now… I looked out the window. I wasn't as accurate as I thought I was a thunderstorm rose while I was watching TV. I pulled out my red coat and cap then changed my sneakers and jeans for black leggings and waterproof leather boots. I flew outside to Townsville and landed before anyone saw me. I tucked my hands in my pockets and kept my head down. Hardly anyone was out… the city almost looked dead. I looked up and lightning struck but I lowed my head remembering I'm trying not to be seen. I saw a guy with a red cap on and he kept his head low. He wasn't looking where he was going. He bumped into me and I flew back holding my hat down. He looked at me and I saw it was HIM again. I tuned red. Why do we always bump into each other? He held a hand out.

Brick: sorry miss..

Blossom: brick you're stupid I swear…

Brick: …

He looked at me surprised and I got up myself then walked around him.

Blossom: sorry…

Brick: wait.

I turned back looking at him and he looked confused on what he wanted to say.

Brick: did you mean what you said?

I turned my back to him and laughed.

Blossom: powerpuffs don't lie.

I started to float and he appeared before me.

Brick: pinky.

I raised an eyebrow and fixed my cuffs.

Blossom: yes red?

Brick: why did you keep my cap?

I smirked and turned away taking off my own hat. I wanted to do a little magic. I breathed ice into the hat then emptied it and a pink heart of ice fell out and landed in my hand. I smiled and his eyes widened.

Blossom: wouldn't matter. You would crush it like you wanted to do to me earlier today.

I gripped the ice heart harder and it shattered. i sighed on the inside knowing it was true. He would never like me, so I might as well get over it. I smiled shaking my head as I closed my eyes and disappeared into ice. I reappeared behind him.

Blossom: you understand now hot head?

Brick: you're such an ice princess…

Blossom: I'm not as cold as you think. I could be worse…

Brick: stop. there's no way you're going to trick me like last time.

Blossom: if I wanted to flirt I would have, red.

Brick: I wouldn't fall for it.

I flew around him and stopped as I sat in the air drifting back.

Blossom: I wouldn't agree…

Next thing I know a red beam was fired at me. I opened my mouth and a pink shaped heart shaped sound wave slammed against it making an explosion. I laughed and jumped into the air flipping back and forth before stopping and looking over the floor to find brick. He dashed upward holding his fist back. I free fell and spun to the side narrowly dodging. I smiled looking behind me at him

Brick: come on hot head. Gotta be faster.

I continue to spin until I got close to the floor and opened my hands like wings and dashed upward again releasing a shockwave at him. He flew to the right and I flew to him with glowing hands. He dodged and tried to grab my hair

Blossom: not this time…

I kicked upward and caught him in the jaw. He got pissed and grabbed my leg. I forced my body under its self, flipping back as I continued to spin and suddenly kicked upward knocking him off. He spun for a moment and recovered then looked at me. he looked down and blasted at a defenseless child. I gasped and flew to her but there was no time to move. She was screaming. I had my arms X-ed to help with the defense then released a sound wave. A explosion happened and it ripped up my jacket. I sighed.

Blossom: I just bought that…

He picked up a lamppost and threw it at me. I did the same and flew to a roof top sitting there waiting for him to notice me. this is pretty fun… he looked up and saw me as he floated up slowly with rage in his eyes and red static sparking over him.

Blossom: brick stop…

Brick: I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE..

I floated up to him and sighed

Blossom: you want to…?

He calmed down slightly and growled

Brick: don't play stupid

Blossom: you want to or not…

I grabbed his hand and put it to my neck and closed my eyes.

Blossom: its only fair…

A tear fell down my cheek and fried against the lightning around his hand. He looked at me with wide eyes.

Brick: …

Blossom: hurry up before I change my mind…

He lowered his hand and I looked at him

Blossom: you're going soft red…

Brick: no. you're just the only entertainment I have in this town…

I looked at him. He was lying.

Blossom: you're full of bullshit you know that?

I got the urge to kiss him and leave but I only sat back down again and assessed the damage of my coat.

Brick: when did you start wearing red…?

Blossom: when did you start calling me pink…?

Brick: when did you start calling me red?

I smiled. The name is not fitting? He is red after all. I lied down closing my eyes

Blossom: am I not correct…? Your eyes look red to me… why not call you that? Or do you prefer red riding hat?

He growled In anger.

I grabbed his hand to sit next to me.

Blossom: I'm playing. Calm down.

Brick: …

Blossom: you're my counter part so its only natural id like you first… you liking me isn't something I really care for as of right now.

He looked at me confused. I smiled at him

Blossom: I mean I'm perfectly fine wanting something I can't have…

I heard his stomach growl. Apparently the fool didn't go robing food stores like he normally did. I took out a 20$ bill and put it in his hand.

Brick: …?

Blossom: I can't care for you? Pick something up for your brothers. But don't tell them you got the money from me…

The rain stopped and I got tired of the coat. I took it off and looped it over my arm putting my cap back on. I checked my phone to see 3 missed calls. I sighed and shook my head. Brick looked at me.

Blossom: brick why are you so cold to me?

Brick: you killed me.

Blossom: you know… it wasn't my idea.

Brick: then who's was it…?

I pointed to the mayor's building.

Blossom: the red headed woman… . She said, " be nice "

Brick: we would have continued to fight.

I nodded.

Blossom: you would have destroyed the town I love so much and protect…

Brick looked at me.

Brick: why do you protect this town? Do they pay you?

Blossom: yes and no… we don't get money. But we do get everything for free. And we are rich…

I yawned still lying down,

Blossom: why are you so obsessed with killing me…?

Brick: I want to. But there would be nothing to do.

I smiled. At least he was honest.

I got up and stretched then looked up at the sky. It was still foggy with an over cast. I turned around looking where home was.

Blossom: get going red… unless you want to fight 3 people at once.

I saw bubbles and bunny leave the house.

Pawns A2, B2 to A4, B3

Bricks eyes opened. I sighed. He can be so slow at times. I grabbed him by his collar and dashed down the building into a dark ally. There was a door open and we went inside. I knew this house well. This was the place I go when I want to be alone. I redid it pink red and black. He looked around as he saw red walls but a dim light and paintings all over. There were books and shelves with white barrels at the side for designing. Pink white and red cushions covered the floor. there was a mac book on a desk hooked up by wifi to speakers around the room. The song harsh by styles p lightly played on the set. He looked around amazed.

Brick: … where are we?

Blossom: my private area.

Brick: doesn't-

Blossom: no one knows about this place…

I sat down on the bed that had a canopy covering it. I closed my eyes and he sat down on the windowsill that was bricked shut. he looked at me.

Brick: why are we here?

Blossom: I have a forth sister. You wanna fight me bubbles and her at the same time?

He was silent. I smiled and got up opening the mini fridge and took out 2 red bulls and threw one at him.

Blossom: heads.

He caught it and looked at me.

Brick: you copying me pinky?

I looked at him confused. Copy him? He is so adorable..,

Blossom: ive been drinking this since I was 15.

Brick: ok you win…

I smiled and looked at him.

Blossom: hmm…

He looked at me again confused for my reaction.

Brick: what?

Blossom: nothing. Hold still…

I kissed him so fast he only had a moment to think. I pulled away as fast as it started and walked away. He was shocked.

Blossom: might as well get what I want before you deny me right?

I laughed and sat down at the desk.

Blossom: I forgot to mention… since this is in s way a basement… the bathroom does work. Gas works. Everything is on. So feel free to use what you need while you're here.

He growled and went to the bathroom. I looked at him then watched my screen

White Queen f1 to f3. Black king as yet refused to move…

Brick's pov

I looked at myself in the mirror. My cheeks were just as red as my eyes. She surprised me today but most what hit me was that kiss. She said she knew I wouldn't be with her if my life depended on it, but why is she being so nice? I covered my face with water and rethought to myself how she looked. Black tank top with a red B on the left side. Black leggings and Black leather boots with a red snapback that had Black lace saying the word "Swerve". I shook my head. She wasn't flirting but she knew how to catch my attention. She called me red and I am so I could expect that nickname. But now she wears a hat? What happened to her bow? I know she has more than one. I only fried the tip. It wasn't that bad. And she protected me from her sisters… she gave me money to take care of my brothers and me and a red bull free after the money she gave me. and her rain coat looked exactly like the coat I have. I ran my hands through my hair. Maybe I should cut it… but I'm sure she would get mad. I wonder what game she's trying to play with me… I'm no ones pawn…

Black King E8 to D8.

I walked out the bathroom and grabbed the red bull and plopped on the pile of pillows.

Brick: how long will you keep me here?

Blossom: as long as you want to stay…

She was busy typing something. I walked over and saw her page. she was doing homework. I didn't go to school on the first day. I didn't care… its only freshman year college. Im smart enough to graduate the first day. She looked at me and grabbed some of my hair pulling me down and kissed my cheek. I looked at her with wide eyes.

Brick: TRYING TO MAKE ME EXPLODE AGAIN?

Blossom: If I wanted you to explode I would have done worse…

I couldn't think of anything else to say. She was right.

Blossom: I know I can't blow you up like that. But if I can blow you up, then obviously you can do the same to me… im comfy and not attacking. Why haven't you taken the moment to end my life, brick?

Brick: … I don't want you dead, not anymore.

She raised an eyebrow.

Blossom: im amazed. Why?

Brick: ill consider your " love " when I know its true and I can feel it back. But I doubt that would happen…

I just want to see how far she would take this. She's right. I've had more than enough chances to end her life… she's still here and there's no blood or murder weapon to show that I'm just dreaming she's alive but there's a corpse on the floor. I sighed and sat back on the pillows relaxing. I fell asleep deep in my own thoughts but felt a blanket being put over me and a metal object being put in my hand. I was too tired to care. It wasn't sharp but did have a tip.

Blossoms pov

Brick fell asleep. He looks so peaceful… I smiled and got up getting a red quilt for him and covering him then put a key in his hand. i went back to my homework and looked at him again. Don't we go to the same college? He's in ALL my classes. Just great… I put the laptop down as I finished the last sentence on a short answer question packet. i logged into brick's and finished his as well, with well formulated answers that sounded like something he would say. I signed off and changed the music to a different song. At least 17 songs pasted by and none of them were what I needed to hear. I put on 50cent do you think about me. And the beat was so helpful. I relaxed in my giant red pillow in the corner to the music after I put the song on repeat. I fell asleep after trying to finish a text to bubbles

Blossom bubbles

Ill be home later tonight. Sorry bubbles. Thanks for the amazing dinner. blue heart emoji


	2. Details

Checkmate

Chapter 2

Blossoms pov

I woke up still in the cousin, it now 7:30 am and I have class at 9. I walked to the bathroom in the basement hide away and stopped at the doorframe. I looked back over at brick to see he was still knocked out and smiled. i walked over to my dresser and got my clothes and walked into the bathroom locking it. I took my shower and got dressed. There was a solid pink basket at the side to make sure no one saw my clothes, I chose a white tank top with dark red skinnies, black flats and a pink blazer. I took out a red ribbon and tied it around my head as a headband. I looked over to brick. He rolled to his side. Isn't red adorable when he sleeps… I poked him lightly.

Blossom: Brick…? Wake up. We have class at 9.

He mumbled something in his sleep… sounded like, " 5 more minutes, mother" I had to laugh and shook him lightly from his shoulder.

Blossom: Brick… wake the hell up. Come on. You can't miss the 2nd day too.

He stirred and when he saw me his eyes widened.

Blossom: you do know we've been here all night and class is in…

I looked at my phone. It was 8:05

Blossom: 55 minutes…

He got up and rubbed his face. I raised an eyebrow.

Brick: the whole night?

I nodded and threw a red book bag at him that I never used. It had leather straps and a black B sewed into the top. It looked like a male's book bag. He can use it. I threw a few notebooks, 2 packs of loose-leaf paper, a binder, folders and some dividers at him. I found my iPad and gave it to him.

Blossom: I need that later… I can buy you your own when class ends.

He looked at the stuff amazed. What can I say? I'm always prepared. I got my red messenger bag with a bow like mine at the front. He was fixing the stuff for his binder and I smiled at him as he stuffed it in the bag I gave him.

Blossom: you can keep the bag and supplies by the way…

Brick: … why are you so nice to me?

Blossom: you forgot what I told you yesterday? Can you go home and get dressed and what not? Unless you gonna move some of your stuff here like I did.

Brick: … you have a shower in this place?

I raised an eyebrow

Blossom: yes. Sometimes I need to get away from my sisters. We all have our private places. Mine is the hardest to find. Since it's the closest.

Brick got up and opened the door.

Brick: ill meet you there.

I nodded and grabbed my flash drive and put it in my pocket still smiling

At least the fighting stopped now.

White queen f3 to f4. Black king from e8 to f8.

I flew to the college to see my sisters there before me and forgot that our siblings are really gonna ask why we calmed down. Whatever… lets see how this plays out.

I saw buttercup already starting with butch. Last time I checked he has a girlfriend… boomer and bubbles seem to be fine. Only trying to calm down the greens. I walked near them and pulled buttercup back looking at butch then turned my attention to her.

Blossom: buttercup lets not destroy this school like we did the last one…

Buttercup: … fine.

Boomer: butch… its only the 2nd day and you're starting up again?

Butch: its that stupid powerpuff! Why aren't you attacking?

Boomer: because me and bubbles have an understanding for not wanting violence unless its needed.

Bubbles: butch im sorry for my sister… buttercup. Stop being so jumpy. You shouldn't be fighting anyway.

I turned behind me to see brick and his eyes looked like he was pissed to see me. but he gave me a thumbs up that no one saw. We walked up to each other and stopped abut 3 feet away.

Blossom: red…

Brick: pinky…

Blossom: ive lost all interest in the childish fighting. But a spar is fine to me..just no hair pulling like last time.. agreed?

Brick: sure. As long as you don't punch me into a building.

Blossom: you shouldn't be talking.

I smirked.

Blossom: you uppercut me into one the exact moment we met. I should be saying that to you.

Brick snickered.

Brick: fine. Just don't rip my stuff.

Blossom: same.

We looked back at our siblings who were in shock. I crossed my arms.

Brick: leaders need to show some form of respect… and keep within boundaries.

I looked at brick.

Blossom: for once I can agree.

I looked at bubbles and buttercup.

Blossom: lets go ladies…

We walked inside and so many guys stared at us. I mean we have powers but we aren't using them. why would they stare. I noticed bubbles was getting a lot of looks but see ignored it. I smiled as I saw another redhead male stare at me but I looked away. His blue eyes stuck to me and I felt it. We stopped at our lockers, which were right next to each other. Amazingly we all had the same combination incase something happens. We had color coordinated master locks. Bubbles smiled.

Bubbles: we all have gym now!

I growled and we all grabbed our clothes. Amazingly buttercup was silent. We saw the boys dressed for gym. I hated their uniforms. A black tank top with red shorts… I guess they were small for females because these are really short. I grabbed my long socks out my bag and I know my sisters and me will be the only one doing this because we ALWAYS make up new styles. We had our thigh high stockings on with black converses. Bubbles pulled her hair back into a bun, buttercup braided her hair back and I pulled my hair into a long ponytail. We walked outside and got looks from some girls and guys. We saw the RRBs and I face palmed. This is going to be embarrassing. We sat down and the teacher blabbed on about how to vault flip off the beam and how we aren't ready.

Blossom: ( mumbles ) im past ready…

Teacher: blossom. I heard that slick comment.

Class: ooo.

All brick did was raise an eyebrow and laugh. We can fly of course we were past ready.

Teacher: since you want to have such a slippery mouth that just lets comments slide out, you can do the first vault flip.

I growled and got up proudly.

Blossom: aye aye…

I sighed and ran forward turning backward as my hands hit the vault spring and I took to the air flipping at least 10 times in different ways he questioned was possible. I landed on one foot softly and looked back at him.

Blossom: I can do better but your spring is rusty.

Brick looked at me amazed. I looked at the coach and cracked my shoulder rolling my arm in a circle then did the bridge and lifted my feet off the floor and removed one arm as I one hand stood in front of the class.

Blossom: there are 5 other students here that are just as good as me.

Teacher: you took gymnastics and weight lifting?

Blossom: no. its called chemical X

The teacher looked at me amazed then spotted my sisters and the RRBs in the crowd of people.

Teacher: blossom?

I bowed gracefully

Blossom: must be a shocker…

I walked away back to my sisters and high fived them. Buttercup and bubbles got up and bubbles rolled into a ball as buttercup balanced around on her hands like a circus act. Buttercup kept perfect balance and I smiled. Everyone looked at them amazed. Buttercup curled the rest of her body over her head and landed on her feet perfectly and walked to me for another high five. Bubbles rolled then came undone doing the split. She curled back onto her hands then feet and got up waving and glomped me. I smiled as we showed off. Everyone got a show but now they know that we are who we are and nothing will change that. The ruffs got up there and brick gave the teacher a paper to hold up. He used extremely mild eyebeams only frying through the paper. He sat down and butch came next as he sparked lightning only around his arm. Boomer came next to him and floated upward as if he was sitting on a chair with his arms crossed and a leg on his knee. Everyone gasped. We laughed. The boys sat back down each one bro fisting. The teacher was speechless.

Brick: I think we showed what we could do. Powers and no powers.

Blossom: mhmm.

Bubbles: that's why we are beyond ready.

Boomer: we wont use powers.

Buttercup: a little show isn't bad

Butch: Its just fun.

We all smiled at each other. This was the funniest moment ever. At least it was a temporary truce.

It's now the 4th class of the day and I'm bored out my mind. We have made a fool out of every teacher at least once and our chemistry teacher knows now to bother brick or me for the answer. I'm amazed he knows this… we had to sit together because when the science teacher asked everyone to choose partners no one sat with us because they feared of looking stupid and uneducated. We laughed at the pair up. As of right now he was calculating the size a needle would be to slice a atom without losing precision. Such a boring subject… I want to mix chemicals. I have the whole periodic table memorized…what good will splitting atoms do for ?

It took long enough to get out of there…

Blossom: I don't think ill be coming home tonight.

Bubbles kept her smile on as she nodded

Buttercup: ok bloss. Do what you do, we gone till we see you tomorrow.

I smiled and waved bye as they flew home. I looked to the side to see my motorcycle was still there from yesterday. I grinned as everyone was leaving and I knew brick just got out the doors. I unlocked my bike and hopped on it. I never use a helmet…. I heard my name be called and looked back to see brick.

Brick: …

Blossom: What?

Brick: you don't look like the bike type.

I smiled and shook my head.

Blossom: you getting on or not?

He narrowed his eyes at me in thought for his reply. I hopped off the bike.

Blossom: you first

I smirked and he shook his head no.

Brick: ill fly…

Blossom: same place as yesterday?

Brick: I guess.

My eyes lit up as I smirked and pressed a button on my bike. It had a flaming cherry blossom on the side and top. Music played and it was kanye west stronger.

Brick looked at me amazed. I stretched and stood up like people would do a normal petal bike. I pulled the gas and let a rip as people saw me pull out and brick fly with me. we took the short way and hopped the gate. Everyone screamed when they saw me and my landing. Brick looked at me with wide eyes and I made a sharp right turn. He kept up amazingly. I smirked and drifted to the left down the street and instantly we were here. I unlocked the door and parked my bike inside then plopped on my giant red pillow. Brick sat in a bean bag chair and yawned.

Brick: that class was boring?

Blossom: which one? They all seemed trash to me…

I got up and grabbed a ice cream bar from my mini fridge. It was king sized strawberry cake flavored. I offered brick a black cherry. He took it and ate it.

Brick: when did you get into bikes?

Blossom: when I learned auto mechanics… I learned when I got bored and wanted to build my own custom bike. And that's it.

He looked at the bike. I smiled.

Blossom: its more than just a bike. By the way. If you think mine is crazy, you need to see buttercups dirt bike and bubbles' car.

Brick raised an eyebrow and stopped when he was about to take a bite from his bar. I smiled and brushed my hair.

Brick: pinky?

I looked back at him still brushing out the small kinks.

Blossom: hmmm….?

Brick: ive decided… I wont bother trying to kill you. I don't want to anymore… friends for now…

I smiled and pushed my hair back then walked over to him and snatched the band out his hair. He jumped and looked back at me and I pulled him back.

Brick: WHAT THE?

Blossom: hold still.

I brushed his hair and he was first tense then calmed down. It was almost perfectly straight. I was amazed at how he keeps his hair… I wrapped it back in its ponytail but looked at his ends and saw they were split.

Blossom: you got split ends red…

Brick: go ahead if you wanna cut it. I don't care… it never stops growing..

I sighed and got the seizers as I cut his hair down about 2 inches and stopped to brush it as I did so. His hair was so perfect… I put his ponytail back in and swept the floor up. I looked at the time then spoke a command to my laptop.

Blossom: Play waiting for the end by linkin park.

Computer: - purr – playing

I smiled and jumped to the top of a shelf and hung upside down looking for a book. Brick looked at me oddly. I looked back at him then flew right side up and noticed I read every single book here at least 10 times.

Blossom: I need new books…

Brick was asleep AGAIN… AND DROOLING.

Blossom: RED!

Brick: HUH!? FOOD WHERE?

I sighed shaking my head.

Blossom: I forgot you didn't eat since yesterday…

I got up and took off my blazer then put on my red hoodie and put a low hold on my hair with my bow.

Brick: where are you going?

Blossom: you want food or not?

I raised an eyebrow and he sighed nodding I then picked up my pink guitar. His eyes widened.

Brick: I DIDN'T NOTICE THAT….

Blossom: I play base and violin also. I can sing. I just never do…

I picked up my guitar and chanted a few words.

Blossom: , lustful constriction…

Bricks eyes widened as my guitar floated on its own. I hopped onto it and smiled gliding to him. Its more or less a hover board and only activates to my words… I named her Beryus since she was powered by chemical x and my custom creation.

Brick: what can't you do?

Blossom: if I answered that, you might not like what you hear

Brick: I want to hear that answer.

I glided slowly to the door but stopped and sat down on the guitar like a witch does a broomstick.

Blossom: I can't deny that you have my heart… now hold on while I get the food. What do you want to eat?

Brick: …. Anything is fine.

I sighed and stood up on the guitar / hover board and flew out the door. I came back 15 minutes later with like 4 bags of food. I floated over to brick and gave them to him.

Brick: …. This is a lot of food.

Blossom: don't play like your apatite isn't a death trap.

He laughed and took out everything. A bottle of strawberry flavored aloe, a2 lt. dr. pepper, a pizza pie with extra 4 cheese, Chinese food consisting of a large white rice, spicy chicken with shrimp and broccoli, fried scallops and fortune cookies. He looked at me.

Brick: I still don't understand why you're giving me so much.

Blossom: I wont repeat myself again red.

Brick: whatever you say pinky…

I walked over to my laptop and pressed record then put my pink beats on and smirked at the camera waving and played the guitar cover up of Michael Jackson smooth criminal. Brick stared at me and I couldn't help but giggle when a chicken fell out his mouth. Looking at me open gate usually doesn't help keep the food in.

I waved at the laptop when I was finished. I turned to brick and had the biggest smile on my face.

Blossom: youre a fool you know that?

I sat the guitar down and jumped into the pile of pillows next to him then grabbed a slice of pizza with my drink.

He looked at me and I thought it was a glare.

Blossom: are you really going to glare at me…? not another fight. Come on red… I thought you calmed down already…

Brick: no you took the slice I wanted!

I laughed and took a bite.

Blossom: it's a whole pie. Take those instead.

Brick's pov

I took a different slice. Im amazed shes not the girly smarty girl I thought she was. Plays guitar, base, and sings… rides a motorcycle… she cares about me a lot to do this for me…

" I'm afraid I might love you rowdyruff"

she said…

" I can't deny that you have my heart."

She said.

" you're going soft, red… "

she said…

…

I am.

Black king f8 to f7, White queen f4 to f5.

I looked at her. She was so calm around me. we ate together and she brought her laptop over here so we could watch videos together. We laughed and I was calm. No urges to kill her. She looked at me and I saw a small sparkle of ice in her eyes. It wasn't cold, but it seemed to show she would always be an ice queen even with a warm heart. I know she would always call me a hot head… I was fine with it. And I liked it when she called me red. She responded when I called her pinky. She wore a red cap like me sometimes. I wonder what was going on with her. She was changing but maybe she just adjusted to what she wanted. As long as she was blossom. I could care less about the details…

…

the words repeated in my head.

…

". As long as she was blossom. I could care less about the details…"


	3. After School Rumbles

Checkmate

Chapter3

Brick's POV

I went with my brothers to college today. Last night I almost fell asleep with Blossom again. She's really starting to grow on me... We saw some girls that stared at us and we shook our head.

Butch: Stupid thirsty girls… I HAVE A WIFE... And her name is death…

Boomer laughed at the

thought if butch ever having a girl with his violent attitude. But we knew who she was and we laughed because she really was death when she wanted to be. We met the PPGs at the gate and said hi.

Brick: yo.

Blossom turned to me and smiled

Blossom: what's up red?

Random girl: HEY PINK EYES...

Blossom turned around and we both saw a girl with red eyes and ribbons in her hair holding back a extremely long ponytail. She wore a red tank top with black skinniest and red converses. She had her sisters with her. Looks like this will be one massive thing.

Berserk: I see you think you can seduce men on my turf. There's an issue pinky.

Blossom sighed and smirked.

Blossom: I don't want your men. I have my heart settled for someone else... And you're not that strong so sit down or else I'll beat your ass after school like me and my sisters always do...

Everyone closed in thinking they would fight. Blossom smirked and her eyes became red.

Blossom: I'm sorry. I'm very...

She appeared behind berserk with a hand covered in pure raw energy.

Blossom: impulsive...

Blossom flew to my side and looked at her sisters.

Blossom: let's go girls...

Bubbles and buttercup were glaring at brat and brute. I couldn't understand what type of names they gave themselves and why. They are completely horrible. We went to class and me and blossom had chemistry first and we were partners again.

Brick: those girls are out their minds...

Blossom shrugged.

Blossom: they must be the new fresh meat cheerleaders or something...

We saw some red light heading our way and told the teacher.

Brick: ...

Blossom: red...?

Brick: PROTOM BEAM.. DUCK...

We ducked and so did the whole class. Me and blossom got up from kneeling under our desk to look out the window and see berserk. Blossom growled. I smirked. Perfect way to get expelled isn't it..?

I looked at the teacher and took a piece of paper writing down.

" brick and blossom to the principles office for assessment of accident to chemistry room window ".

The teacher signed and asked if we did it.

Blossom: why would we duck if we did it?

Brick: we could have broken the window and defended everyone but I see you got some Injured students. I see a lawsuit...

Blossom laughed. And we walked out before he even got to sign it. We walked to the complaint center and wrote an order for a fixed window after berserk broke it. The school caught on fast and she was

forced to work in the library. Me and blossom smirked when we walked there and saw her.

Blossom: Having fun..?

Berserk: fight... After school...

Blossom: Sure. Sounds splendid. Be ready when I kick your ass...

I looked at blossom compared to berserk. Berserk had ripped clothes. To the naked eye blossom would lose. She had on a school blouse with a pink sweater vest and black leggings with pink heeled wedge sneakers. She was not a fighter...

It was after school and blossom and berserk were In the park looking each other down. Half the school was here with their phones and what not to record. I smirked.

Bubbles: DON'T KILL HER YET BLOSS.

Brat growled at bubbles

Bubbles: Shut up RAT... I beat your ass last week...

That shut her up.

Blossom cracked her knuckles and gave me her bow. And book bag.

Blossom: hold this for me red..

Berserk threw the first punch and blossom moved under it then right hooked berserk point blank in the jaw. Berserk tried to grab blossom but she kicked her in her stomach pushing her back. Blossom then grabbed her by her ribbons and hammer punched, hooked, and sonic punched away. Berserk was bleeding all over. Blossom didn't have one issue. I raised an eyebrow. Blossom knew how to human fight pretty well. I walked up to berserk with eye lasers ready.

Brick: you're annoying you know that...?

Buttercup and brute stayed silent through the whole show. They had settled their issues. They were more of hi and bye then BITCH WANNA GET ROCKED?!

Blossom smirked and smacked the front of my cap down.

Blossom: red… Don't do that.

She winked at me and I sighed. I wanted to get rid of her. Blossom grabbed my hand and we walked out the crowd until we saw our siblings. She let my hand go and I gave her back her stuff. Brat walked up to us.

Brat: tomorrow it's us bubbles.

Bubbles gave boomer her stuff. Bubbles doesn't look like a fighter either. A blouse like blossoms, a black tire with a blue skirt white tights and school shoes. She really looks like she's going to lose.

Bubbles: nope. I don't got time for you. We settle this now.

Everyone jumped like crazy not expecting bubbles to jump at the drop of a hat. I was amazed myself. Brat tried to punch bubbles and bubbles grabbed her first then punched her in the face. Her nose broke. And was bleeding... Bubbles round house kicked her and brat flew some feet away. That was quick...

Bubbles walked back to us and growled.

Bubbles: BEAT YOUR ASS AGAIN RAT...

She took her stuff from boomer who was amazed and she hugged him giggling.

Bubbles: I'm sorry. The hardcore me is still there. She leaks out at times...

We all smiled and laughed then walked away. We all agreed to go to the ppg house since we were all calm. Butch was busy playing games on his phone. We walked down the street and a girl passed us by so fast we knew who she was instantly. Butch looked back at her and screamed her name.

Butch: BEAUTY!

She stopped and looked back to see us then dashed back and came to a halt about 4 feet before us.

Beauty: hey.

Butch: … why the hell were you moving so fast?

Beauty shrugged.

Beauty: I was taking my daily run. I'm supposed to start next week in your school. I told my mom I wanted a different school so I wouldn't be annoyed with the same people. She doesn't listen.

Butch: who annoys you?

Beauty: Power punk girls… They always want to fight and can't even beat anyone…

She looked up a video and it was blossom beating her up. My eyes widened. Blossom just looked at the girl. Butch walked forward.

Butch: ehh… everyone.. well. Ppg. This is my girl… beauty. Or as I like to call her. DEATH…

We all jumped when we saw she had blue eyes. We expected someone more rugged. She had a bright blue hoodie with white beats and a blue skirt. She had on roller blades too. There was a blue Satan ribbon in her hair that was pretty long and big. I was amazed. She really did pass us that fast if we didn't notice her at all. Only the RRBs did. She waved at us smiling.

Beauty: hey. Nice to meet you all.

Bubbles and blossom: hi.

Buttercup: …

Beauty looked at butch and shook her head.

Beauty: how was your day?

Butch: funny. Blossom and bubbles kicked someones ass… and the fights were quick too

Blossom: Hey I have your same roller blades.

Bubbles: we all do!

Blossom: wanna go skating around?

Everyone smirked. We laughed and beauty and butch laughed.

Beauty: well. Lets hurry up then. I need to change if we are going to be doing tricks. I don't need guys looking up my skirt and what not…

Blossom's pov

She dashed off in an instant and we all met up like 5 minutes later. I had on my black leggings and a pink tank top with a small black book bag on and a red snapback. Bubbles had on white shorts with blue tank top but it had a black stipe. Buttercup had black cargos and a black tank top with a green star in front. Her hair was braided which ended at her hips. Bubbles hair ended at her thighs and mine stayed extremely long. Beauty's was a little longer. She had white legging under her skirt this time. Butch looked at her.

Butch: you never wear a skirt. What happened?

Beauty: I threw away half my closet because our dog bit up my jeans… now I need to get more. So I'm stuck when these…

Butch: damn…

Beauty nodded. I smirked and pulled brick with me. he looks so dead… that's unfair…

Blossom: RED! WHY YOU LOOK DEAD!

Brick turned to me

Brick: PINKY… WHY YOU SO… FORGET IT…

I smiled and jumped up a few feet in front of everyone. Lets go. We started blading across Townsville doing tricks. Bubbles back flipped over a person shopping. Buttercup did the limbo under people who were moving boxes. Beauty skated backwards into traffic and was looking sharp with her turns. I jumped over a ramp and landed onto another one skating down it. Brick looked at me crazy when I landed and he skated up to me. I got confused what side he was gonna appear on. I ended up spinning like a ballet on the front wheel and stopped when I saw him. He looked at me crazy again. Then looked up and saw a bridge then front flipped onto it and back off. I smiled. red was getting used to things. Boomer simply glided and butch liked to race beauty but shes better at rollerblading backwards and doing tricks back and forth then racing. We all had a race and found it in this order.

Beauty 1st

Bubbeles 2nd

Boomer 3rd

Blossom 4th

Brick 5th

Butch 6th

Buttercup 7th

Buttercup: … YALL CHEATED! THERES NO WAY BUTCH IS FASTER THAN ME!

Beauty staked around spinning like a ballerina and stopped as she skated around us.

Beauty: well im the fastest… and ive been with him for a while.. if anything he was holding back.

Buttercup: who asked you princess?

Beauty smirked

Beauty: listen butterslut I don't like you either. But thanks or the compliment.

Brick: hmm… finally a good day.

Blossom: good? Beauty and my sister had a fight. Whats good about that?

Brick: nothing. I'm acting like that never happened. It really brightens up the day.

I sighed. Buttercup got her arm broken. Beauty was as butch described. DEATH.

I looked at brick and took his hat.

Brick: HEY. GIVE IT BA-

I Gave him a box with red wrapping on it saying his name. he opened it to see a new snapback that says his name on a metal silver plate on the front. He looked at me amazed and I showed him mine.

Brick: you love getting custom stuff don't you?

I nodded and cracked my knuckles as we sat back at my hide out. Brick examined the hat and put it on. I smiled.

Blossom: you look good.

Brick: what's that supposed to mean? I never look good?

I had to laugh. Was he really starting this? I still had my blades on so I picked up my guitar and strum a tune as I skated around singing to him.

Blossom: Why do you always question me red? Are you still shocked about the words I said?

His eyes widened as I sung and turned backwards on one wheel sliding across the floor easily.

Blossom: I kept your hat with me everywhere I went. I went through hell without my counterpart. Your red color staining me, your eyes are a true state of art.

I turned back looking at him and shook my head. Just to see exactly what effect I had on him. He was speechless. I doubt he was even breathing. He was just like his eyes. Red. I smirked and stopped putting the guitar down as I took the blades off and put some converses on. He was still staring at me. I shook my head and floated to him landing next to him and put a finger to his forehead.

Blossom: you look flushed… mind explaining?

Brick: …

I couldn't hold back a smile. I looked at the time. It was only around 6. I got up and picked up my guitar and tapped the space bar on my computer. Brick looked at me confused.

Brick: what are you going to sing now?

Blossom: don't worry about it.

I played I simple tune and sung novacane by frank ocean.

Brick's pov

I heard her voice while she sung it was amazing. But what killed me was her lyrics…

"I kept your hat with me everywhere I went. I went through hell without my counterpart. Your red color staining me, your eyes are a true state of art."

She caught me there. I think I finally lost it. But she knocked me out of my slight love dream when she sang novacane. Parts of the lyrics hit me. it took me a while to decode what she was singing this song for…

"Novacane  
Baby, Baby  
Novacane baby i want you,  
love me good, love me long, love me numb  
Love me now when i'm gone love me none  
Love me none, love me none  
Numb numb numb numb"

…

numb heart. Can't feel love.

…

Now i'm something like the chemist on campus  
But there's no drug around  
Quite like what i found in you you

…

blossom bumped into me that one day. And there was no love. So she can't feel what isn't there…

…

can't feel love

…

I still can't feel my face (oh-oh)  
What am i smoking anyway (ah-ah)  
She said don't let the high go to waste  
But can you taste, a little taste a...

Novacane , baby baby  
Novacane baby i want you  
Fuck me good  
Fuck me long  
Fuck me numb  
Love me now when i'm gone love me none  
Love me none love me none  
numb numb numb numb

…

Can't find love because she can't feel love..

…

Novacane, Novacane, Novacane, Novacane, Novacane ...  
Numb the pain, numb the pain  
Numb the pain, numb the pain, numb the pain...  
Novacane, Novacane, Novacane, Novacane, Novacane...  
For the pain, for the pain...  
Novacane, Novacane

Pretty girls involved with me  
Making pretty love to me, pretty  
Pity, pity  
All the pretty girls involved with me  
Making pretty love to me, pretty  
Pity, pity

Ooh ooh, I can't feel a thing  
I can't feel, can't feel a thing

She must be love high… and can't feel anything.

Can't feel a thing  
Can't feel feel feel feel her  
I Can't feel feel her  
Novacane Novacane Novacane  
I can't feel feel her  
Novacane, for the pain, for the pain

Or I put pain in her heart as she confesses her love to me through these lyrics.

I looked at her as she finished and opened her eyes. They looked like there were tears about to develop. I sighed and watched her put the guitar back. And the beat of the song stayed in my head. Her voice…I understood her. But I can't understand why these lyrics are hitting me so hard. Its like I can't think straight and only hear the words " novacane, to numb the pain, love me numb.." she walked over to me and I was too deep in thought to really notice. I felt arms around me and looked down and saw her bow. She was hugging me. I gasped.

Blossom: you're really not that bad red… I know you're not…

I wrapped my arms around her and she looked at me amazed.

Brick: … I'm not.

Blossom: I know you have a heart.

Brick: …

Blossom: what made you the way you were before?

Brick: mojo.

Blossom: what makes you the way you are now...?

Brick: you do…

Her eyes sprung open amazed I admitted something about her changing me. She did… I wouldn't be so calm around her and other people if she didn't come along. She made me into what I am and took about what made me into something I'm not…

Blossom's pov

I smiled when brick told me I was what made him change. He was so sweet to me now. But I know he doesn't love me yet. Or that's what I think. Its only been 2 days… going on 3. I let him go and got up then jumped over to my computer chair landing in it perfectly. He looked at me and I smiled.

Blossom: you thinking still red?

Brick nodded and cracked his knuckles. I raised an eyebrow thinking he might attack.

Blossom: Brick, I don't… well… ehehe..

He dashed towards me and I raised my guard only for him to land onto the bed in back of me.

Brick: I wanna stay here for the night. You mind?

Blossom: not at all. I was gonna stay here too.

I yawned. Hold the hell up. He's in my bed… I turned my attention to brick raising an eyebrow.

Brick: oh come on…

He got up and jumped onto the giant red pillow at the side of the room.

Brick: wow this is amazing.. im on a cloud.

I smiled at him.

Blossom: Hmm…

Brick: What?

I closed my eyes and exhaled lightly as a cloud of ice came out and it wavered into a heart. He looked at me oddly.

Blossom: there's a reason why people call me ice queen… do you want to know why?

Brick raised an eyebrow and I lightly got up from my bed then stood up. While I was getting up a breeze came in and surrounded me with wind of ice. The tips of my hair became white and I looked at brick with ice pink eyes. He froze and I hoped over to him lightly floating next to him. He looked at me with widened eyes and became a cloud of gas that appeared laying next to him he jumped slightly. He stared at me. I started to sing…

Blossom: youll never be mine…

He looked at the computer that glowed red as it opened and played innocence.

Blossom: be mine…

Brick's eyes widened again and I got off the pillow as a cloud of ice and turned back to normal in mid air looking back at him as he absorbed the lyrics.

Blossom: youll never be mine…

Brick: keep lying to yourself pinky…

I perked up to when he said that and a burst of controlled flames surrounded me as I was still in " ice princess " form. He popped up infront of me as the ball of flames circulated around us. I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked me in my eyes knowing what I wanted to. I turned away and blew ice over his fire. It was gone and I sat on the bed shaking my head.

Blossom: …

Brick: Ill let you settle on what I said…

Blossom: Sure… Ok.

Black King f7 to f6. White queen f4 to f1.


	4. Fan-Fucking-Tastic

Checkmate

Chapter 4

I was asked to be majorette queen. How quant. I'm competing against princess and berserk for the spot. Worst part is that brick is major and we stuck seeing each other practice.

I sighed as we practiced and I spun the flag around without thinking. I threw it up too high and jumped to catch it. I almost twisted my ankle when I landed so I had to pirouette. Everyone saw me and I blushed with embarrassment. Berserk growled and princess got mad. I smirked and looked over to see brick staring at me with wide eyes. I sighed and the teacher stopped me.

Teacher: blossom, I want you to try on the costume. EVERYONE. YOU ALL WILL BE FITTED FOR COSTUMES AS MARJORETTE QUEEN! PLEASE BE READY TO JUDGE!

I sighed and went inside pushing my hair back then came out in about 3-5 minutes with the costume on. I heard someone choke on soda and people stopped what they were doing like it was a monster attacking the town. I looked confused. It was a hat just like the major, black high waist shorts, a long coat that was red exactly like the major's again but tighter for a more famine fit, long white stockings, and black boots wit a heel about 2 inches tall. The coat had tails at the end and I smirked that I filled the costume perfectly. Brick staired at me again and boomer looked at him laughing. Princess came out and everyone said no. berserk came out and tried to play if off sexy. She walked next to me and tried to show off her curves that appeared invisible to me.

Crowd: blossom! Blossom!

Bubbles laughed and buttercup grinned. For freshmen, we did make this school pretty live. I laughed at all the attention and put the hat on that was not given to us to complete the costume then picked up my flag and held it up next to smiling at everyone. They went wild like the foot ball game had already started. I laughed and looked at berserk as her face turned red with anger.

Berserk: youre just happy no one can see your fat under that tight shirt.

Blossom: im not the pregnant one…

Berserk was always a whore. Her and princess morbucks… it was horrible. They were trying to fuck every single guy in the school. They tried to get butch but it didn't work. His girlfriend had established the name " QUEEN BEE " for being the bitch with the most sting. Beauty sat there watching and asked if she can try it on just for the fun. They said yes and she came back out with it and walked up to me. we jumped up and down laughing. Everyone marveled at us like we were the last vaginas on earth… wtf? Beauty laughed.

Beauty: ima go change out this. You look amazing blossom!

I smiled at her and within seconds she came out with the normal gym uniform. She laughed and saw butch's face when she tried on the uniform. Bubbles was head cheerleader. Buttercup was head of the valley ball team. Butch was quarterback and males dodge ball team. Beauty was the leader to the female dodge ball team and the soccer team. Boomer was the head to the track team. Him and bubbles were fast so they put her in it recently and approved that there will be 2 captains. Brit or Brittney and bambi are the other cheerleaders after bubbles that would be in charge with her or incase she wasn't here. Brick is also the swimming team leader and I teach Dance.

Teacher: Bubbles? Are your cheerleaders training hard?

All the cheerleaders got up with their hand on their hips and said together " YES SIR. "

Bubbles smiled and the teacher gave bubbles a wink and a thumbs up. In other words " NOW TEACH THEM HOW DO TO THAT IN CLASS…. "

I smirked still in the costume and the teacher made an announcement.

Teacher: everyone. It seems by a hands down vote. Blossom is majorette!

My sisters and beauty tackled me playfully and I giggled at them. beautys sisters got up and hugged me.

Brit: you deserve it.

Bambi: that's how we do it!

I went to change and came back smirking now that im in normal clothes. I wore black shorts with white tights and a red crop top my red pvc combats shined and my hair was in a low ponytail like brick's. everyone stopped to look at me. I smirked.

Blossom: class is in 5 minutes everyone…

They dashed. Brick was smart this time and put the uniform over his clothes so he just took everything off and threw it in his bag. I laughed

Blossom: what's up major?

Brick looked at me and laughed.

Brick: nothing, majorette. Nice way to make berserk and princess know they wouldn't stand a chance.

I smiled and held my flag spinning it for fun.

Blossom: you look good in your uniform by the way. And hurry up. We have computer science next.

Brick hassled and walked towards the area. I smiled and walked after him.

Blossom: trying to leave me, red?

Brick: nah. Don't wanna be late, pinky.

I dashed past him spinning the flag then stopped once I got to the entrance. I opened the door and he dashed through unexpected. I smiled and walked forward.

Blossom: watch later on. Major!

He smirked.

Beauty's pov

Me , butch, buttercup, Bambi, and princess have chemistry.. just great. A subject that doesn't grasp my interest nor has nothing to do with what I want to do. I was next to butch. He was so tired of this class he looked like he smoked 500$ of rainbow kush straight up. His eyes were bloodshot. I tapped his arm. He turned to me.

Beauty: you ok…?

Butch: I feel like my soul just left me. this class is TRASH…

Buttercup was falling asleep. I rolled my eyes. She has no brain. At least butch tried to show he was paying attention. Bambi was taking down notes. I was too but I knew this already…

Butch: what did she just say? I heard some other-ness…

Beauty: she lost me before I found the classroom…

Butch held his laughter from my little joke. I was being serious. I'm here but my mind is somewhere else. The teacher called my name to go to the board and finish her problem which I did and found it was correct. I yawned

Butch: you wrote Chinese… my vision wild spacy. This class draining me like a septic tank… wtf. I need a blunt…

Beauty: blue martini aint looking bad right now…

Bambi: sis… I think im bout to knock on this desk..

Beauty: this shit cold… nah. Don't.

Bambi was out cold…

Beauty: I wish that bell would ring already…

Butch ended up lying on my shoulder passing out. I knew this class was DEATH…. WORSE THAN ME…

Brick's pov

We were all walking home. No issues until some red headed fool bumps into blossom unexpectedly. She almost fell back but landed doing the bridge then got up. I raised an eyebrow.

_Fast reflexes…_

I looked to who it was and the guy looked pretty strange to me. he had red hair and red eyes and a cap like mine in black. His hair was shorter and he had green streaks in his hair.

Rick: ohh man.. I'm so sorry. I should have watched where I was going…

Blossom: erm… its ok. I'm fine.

She helped pick up his books and gave them back the dusted herself off. I looked at him with a plain expression.

Brick: you ok pinky?

Blossom rubbed the dust off her boot.

Blossom: Somewhat…

We staired at eachother. He seemed to be giving me a glare. I was carless towards this fool. He stood up and held a hand out to shake hers.

Rick: I'm Rick. And you must be blossom. Nice to meet you.

Blossom smiled and tossed her extra hair over her shoulder then shook his hand.

Blossom: same… well hopefully you have a good day. Bye.

Rick: bye.

We all walked away and blossom sighed.

Blossom: well… he scared me. and looked exactly like you for a moment red.

Brick: I don't like copies…

Its been 3 weeks being around blossom and I can say I do have feelings for her. That guy just threw me off my happy moment. I really hate it when males look exactly like me.

A group of guys ran up to blossom and surrounded her with the rest of the girls we were with.

Guy 1 : BLOSSOM.. I HEARD YOU TEACH DANCE.

Guy2: BUBBLES YOU MUST BE REALLY FLEXIBLE…

Guy3: BRIT! YOU LOOK NICE IN YOUR UNIFORM.

Guy4: BAMBI. YOUR SWEET FACE LIGHTS UP THE WHILE PRACTICE FIELD!

Guy5: BUTTERCUP! YOURE SO COOL… AND STRONG…!

Guy 6: BEAUTY… YOURE 100% PERFECT. I'm IN LOVE WITH YOU.

Blossom and beauty: QUIET!

All males : …

Beauty: Can we have space…?

Blossom : You guys need to stop breathing down our necks…

I smirked.

Beauty gave the crowd a seductive smirk and flipped her hair then walked over to butch and grabbed his arm lightly. They both looked back.

Beauty: I'm happily married.

Butch smirked and looked at me. blossom front flipped out the crowd without hands and landed next to me.

Blossom: I'm sorry but I'm only the queen to my major… that's why im the majorette?

She giggled and I wanted to blush. I wrapped a arm around her waist and smirked at the bunch of losers.

Bubbles: im sorry. But I only cheer for the one male I think would be happy to recive them.

She giggled and flipped forward but twisted in mid air landing as she faced them and smiled waving.

I didn't know brit and bambi had bfs so they came in and walked next to us. They said hi.

Brandon: hold up…!

Brit: I'm sorry. But im not interested in dating any of you…

She flicked a lighter and disappeared in flames then appeared next to Brandon holding his hand.

Bambi: bwaah! You all have the hots for me. but im a very chilled person.!

She jumped into the air and brass caught her. She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her. Buttercup just stood there.

Brick: aye buttercup… don't bother. They not worth your time anyway…

Buttercup grinned and dashed out the circle pushing some guys over. I laughed and we all walked home.

Brick: so we are just meeting you 2. I know you have a third…

Right then a blue guy showed up. He looked like beauty's counterpart.

Beast: brandumb! And brass idiot. I was looking for you both.

Well that was disrespectful…

Brandon: sorry we haven't introduced ourselves. Im Brandon. This is brass and beast. And beast is about to become BEATEN if he doesn't change that tone…

Bambi and brass laughed. Buttercup raised an eyebrow at the blue boy. He flew up to beauty and kissed her cheek. That was the worst move of his life… beauty went on attack mode and butch growled like a wild alpha wolf. It scared me for the moment.

Beast: BEAUTY BABY… WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME…?

Beauty: is your name butch? Do you have green eyes? Do you have a ponytail? And should I give a fuck?

Beast: no no no and yes on the last one. Come on baby… you know I love you-

Butch: GO SOMEWHERE… ASSHOLE WHO CAN'T TREAT HIS COUNTERPART RIGHT…

Beast: green giant! You should be with buttercup.

Butch: SHE DOESN'T WANT ME… SHE BEEN TOLD ME THAT. AND I DON'T WANT HER… WE AINT GONNA BE TOGETHER IF WE DON'T WANT EACHOTHER. LOOK. POINT BLANK. I GOT MY WIFE. STEP UP LIKE NIKE BECAUSE YOU AINT GOT NO GAME… I TOOK YOUR COUNTERPART. SHE AINT WANT YOU EITHER SO WHERES THE PROBLEM!?

I could have sworn I just saw butch breathe something green.

Butch: AND FRANKLY I JUST DON'T GIVE A FUCK!

Yep.. hes breathing something.. but what?

Beast: YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE TO SEE IF SHE WANTS ME! beauty do you want me?

Beauty: I wouldn't want you if you had in a ponytail and green contacts. I hate copies… can you leave? I told them dorks ill tell you. I'm HAPPILY MARRIED….

Butch and beast continued to argue about beauty and she sighed as they ignored her while fighting over who she loves.

Beauty: FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC…. ITS NOTHING BUT GUM DROPS AND ICE CREAM IN HERE…

Everyone laughed at her complaint accept the Romeo and Tybalt over there…

Blossom and beauty looked at each other and smirked. They started to sing.

Blossom and beauty:

Last night I had a dream about you  
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you  
And it looked like everyone was having fun  
The kind of feeling I waited so long

Don't stop, come a little closer  
As we jam the rhythm gets stronger  
There's nothing wrong with just a little, little fun  
We were dancing all night long

The time is right to put my arms around you  
You're feeling right, you wrap your arms around too  
But suddenly I feel the shining sun  
Before I knew it this dream was all gone

Oh, I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
I wish this dream comes true

Oh, I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
We'll make this dream come true

They looked at the males and beauty smiled as they stared at them. as they continued the sing butch and beast stopped fighting paying attention to the angel voices they hear. Butch was more interested in beauty's but I see beast had a different sorce of interest. I walked up to blossom and put my had on her head to show she was mine. Beast smiled and nodded.

Beast: SEE SHE'S SINGING FOR ME! NOT YOU!

Beauty: oh DASH. RANTING FARNIT…

We all looked at beauty.

Beauty: its my way of cursing… I make up some weird shit that rhymes with the curse I wanna say…

Buttercup: god fucking darnit?

Beauty: Basically…

Beauty looked at me then her eyes sparkled and she grabbed beast and pulled beast to buttercup.

Buttercup: … yeaaaaaaaaaaah. Just because we got over our argument doesn't mean I'm going to acknowledge that just put this fool in front of me… you got anyone better..?

Beauty: yeah I'm sorry but this is the lowest of standards I can find for you. Maybe tomorrow when the creeps line up again. But we all happen to be the most popular in the school…

Buttercup: even more than the seniors?

Beauty: PFFT… HA… THAT WAS ALL SENIORS THAT WALKED UP TO US… YOU DIDN'T NOTICE!?

Buttercup: …. Damn

Beauty: I know one that's perfect for you. His name is Chase.

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. Blossom watched butch and beast argue. They threw punches at each other but before anyone noticed beauty appeared between them. she looked like a ninja for what she did. One of her eyes were sparking with lightning. she grabbed both their fists and threw them back a few feet.

Beauty: AYE… WE AINT SELLING TICKETS. NO FIGHTING.

Buttercup: keep them on a leash….

Beauty: Butch isn't the issue. Its BEAST PLAYING WITH HIS EMOTIONS…

Beast: BEAUTY I LOVE YOU. WHATS WRONG WITH THAT….?

Beauty: BEAST I HATE YOU. WHATS WRONG WITH THAT!?

Beast: beauty you can't mean that.

Now just so everyone knows, beauty is a succubus mixed with superhuman And everyone knows what happens when you anger a succubus. Beauty's tail came out and she growled viciously at beast.

Beast: beauty. I'm what's best for you. I'm your counterpart. You think this fool can entertain you like I can? I'm an incubus… I know everything about your side and changes… he wont be able to handle you. I even know what's your limit…

THAT DID IT…

Beauty's tail sparked with lightning and she did a quick spin slapping him with it. The tail was small. No larger than a black mamba and was edged with a knife like point that had a hole in the edge. She growled and her aura became visible as electricity. The ground started to build up around her. Butch held his hands up defensively as he growled at her power increase.

Butch: BEAUTY!

She calmed down and looked at butch as she kept her tail out. She sighed and walked back to him.

Butch: … I know what you are and I don't mind. But I really think he should have shut his mouth….

Beast was getting out the rubble. He almost got knocked out. buttercup laughed hard and boomer and bubbles had their backs to the situation. Boomer was scratching his head trying not to laugh. Bubbles covered her face, which was lined red. She was about to explode with laughter. Brandon and brass just watched. Brit and Bambi was on the floor holding their stomachs. Blossom hid her face in my cap and I stared wide-eyed trying to hold back the feeling of " NIGGA YOU JUST GOT OWNED XDDD "

Beast: … BEAUTY… im sorry. I

Beauty: Save it for someone who cares…

Beauty looked at blossom and blossom smiled.

Beauty sung a quick line looking at beast. All the girls chimed in happily behind her like backup singers. Me and my bros and the other boys watched on amazed at their voices…

you must regret the day that you left me  
You must regret the day that you left me

Still tryin' to get back, get back  
Still tryin' to get back, back, back with me, oh  
Still tryin' to get back, get back  
Still tryin' to get back, back, back with me, oh

We smiled at the girls. Usually a females voice like that always gets to us. But I never knew they all sounded so amazing… each girl walked back to her man and im amazed even buttercup sang. Buttercup looked at beast

Buttercup: you gotta wait man. You cant just go off rushing.

Beast: what do you know? You never wanted your counterpart.

Buttercup: I wanted butch. But as a brother like figure. Which is what I have and what im happy with. And beauty is the bitchy sister in law I gotta deal with that makes me laugh now that we took time to understand each other. We might sound like we are dissing each other and shit talking but that's just how we act. I do this even with my sisters so beauty knows its normal.

Butch walked up to buttercup.

Butch: you know you talk to much right? I could have died already.

Buttercup: like a heart attack?

Butch: that serious.

Buttercup: sweet…

They high fived and beauty walked over laughing.

Buttercup: see? We all family. But you can't be in this if you gonna be dirty like how you treated her. That shit gotta change.

Beast nodded. I doubt he was telling the truth. Beauty raised an eyebrow and butch walked off with her to take her home.

Butch: later ya bunch of lost causes!

Beauty elbowed him.

Blossom and me walked away waving as boomer and bubbles split up to go home. We were in front of the PPG household so that explains everything… me and blossom dashed back to the hide out.

Blossom: AHH… NICE TO BE HOME…

She jumped into the mountain of pillows. Then got up instantly and pulled the floor up. My eyes opened as a I saw a circular piano. Blossom smirked and pressed the spacebar on her computer. A part of the ceiling popped open and slid back as a plasma screen flipped to face her. She put on a pair of headphones that had a screen over the face and a mic attached. A game appeared on the screen and blossom looked at me.

Blossom: erm.. this is how I learned ballet.. its pretty fun if you know how you wanna dance to make sure you hit the notes.

Blossom had on black gloves that had pink lights on them. there was a camera attached to the plasma to film her movements. She pressed the song " Applause " by lady gaga. I heard the song start and the piano light up. Blossom danced to hit the keys and I could have sworn I felt myself slipping into being hypnotized. She sang with the song and her voice was amazing. She pirouetted amazingly hitting every key. She looked like a perfect anime character with each movement. She even flipped back to the next key and her motion had me,

Blossom: …Sorry, I love that song.

Brick: I'm amazed.

Blossom: I'm glad I have your attention

Brick: well I guess I have to go. My brothers are clueless on chemistry…

Blossom smiled at me and I felt my cheeks heat up. We don't date. We just put a image on for the school and incase she doesn't want to date a guy or I don't want to date a girl. She gave me a hug and stole my hat! Damnit.

She ran across the room

Blossom: come on major. Fight for it.

I dashed at her by stopped when I was about to hit the wall. She dashed out the place. I dashed after her and she was floating above me with her arms crossed and a grin on her face. Sweat drop… I know she's up to something…

Brick: just give me my had and no one gets hurt.

Blossom: oh? Hurt me?

Brick: you're tempting pinky..

Blossom: that sounds negative.

She started laughing. I turned red and dashed at her and she spun in the air dodging me then flew in the opposite direction. I growled. She really loves to play with me. I grabbed her but she was slick and slipped out my hands. I tried to grab her arm and she spun in mid air moving away from me. she started to fly in patterns like a mew in pokemon. She looked back at me and i dashed straight for her. She stopped and I continued to dash but she free fell down and dodged me at every rotation she made. I was getting careless and tried to grab her arm. She flipped and I ended up grabbing her neck. She put her hands on my wrist looking into my eyes while we fell. I know I was blushing.

Blossom: here you have another chance and yet don't want to kill me… what do you see in me rowdyruff..?

I sighed shaking my head and grabbed her arm then curved upward holding her close to me. we looked like a couple but I let her go after a while and she smirked.

Blossom: too close for comfort?

Brick: just give me my hat

Blossom: meh… you don't like to play with me?

Brick: you've changed… youre never this playful.

Blossom smirked

Blossom: I like how you caught on. But I just missed you so much. I guess my attitude has changed. Do I seem more dark to you?

Brick: more like everything cold…

I flew closer to her and she looked at me and pushed her hair back.

Blossom: I miss my childhood. I was so bent on being smart. I practically know it all now. There's no time to study. I've studied everything already…

My eyes widened. She's right… she never opens a textbook in class when the teacher looks at us for equations. She always does it off the top of her head… I smiled.

Brick: youre a human computer to remember all that.

Blossom: I must be.. hehe.

Brick: later pinky.

Blossom: later red.

She tossed my hat at me and kissed my cheek then flew away. I smirked. She made it obvious she wasn't trying to blow me up. Im glad we didn't fight that day. We might have gotten into a little something… but she showed me she really loves me. im sorry but right now I don't feel the exact same way. But im starting to know what love is.. slowly.


	5. Fierce Females

Checkmate

Chapter 4

Beauty's Pov

I ran a hand through my inky black hair. It was perfectly straight. My hair was taller than my height so when I got out my desk everyone stopped looking behind me as they saw that my hair barley lifted off the floor. I could have sworn they were looking at my ass… I walked to the board and looked at the equation.

Teacher: Beauty, since this seems so easy to you, you do –

Beauty: done.

Teacher: …?

I looked back at the teacher then smirked at butch giving him a high five. He laughed as the teacher looked at me amazed.

She erased her problem and made 4 other ones. Buttercup bambi butch and princess were called up. All the greens did well. They got it right. Princess was stuck.

Teacher: well… you can't be majorette if you can't get a simple equation right. I want pages 300-310 done for homework from you.. and only you. The rest of this class seems to understand.

The bell rang

Teacher: you are dismissed…

We all left and someone randomly calls my name down the hall.

Beast: BEAUTY! WHY DON'T YOU LOVE YOUR BEAST…!?

I ignored him and he grabbed my hood. I growled and butch looked at him with the death stare. Beast grinned.

Beast: whats wrong BITCH..? Can't help that ima take my counterpart back from you.?

Butch;s face turned red with anger and I think his eyes were turning too. I got slightly scared. I grabbed butch's wrist and looked at beast with feline eyes.

Beauty: Back up ballerina…

The people in the hallways watched as I looked at beast ready to fight. I noticed butch and beast were the same height and leaving me only about 4 inches shorter than the guys would make everything think im the weaker one here. I snapped my arms and neck.

Beauty: You wanna dance? Ok. Ask blossom for some moves…

I grabbed butch's arm and pulled him and the joke hit him as he started laughing.

Butch: WHAT SHE SAID… TWINKLE TOES…

We walked away and I told him we had gym. Me and butch split up and met back at the track field. I looked around and saw my sisters and their counterparts were here. Then I turned to my right and beast was right over my shoulder trying to steal a kiss. It scared me and I screamed then fell back on my ass. I growled. Butch looked at beast again and I could have sworn butch looked like some horror movie guy because he was flaming mad…

Butch: BACK OFF MY GIRL YOU LEOTARD WEARING PRICK…

Beast: LISTEN BITCH. I DIDN'T BOTHER YOUR GIRL. SHE BOTHERED-

Beauty: ME AND BUTCH COACH THE BOXING TEAM. YOU WANNA FEEL MY FIST FIRST OR AFTER THIS CLASS?

Blossom walked up to us

Blossom: Beast give it a rest. She doesn't want you..

I turned to blossom and smiled then got up and whipped my ponytail getting the dirt out my hair. Buttercup walked over shaking her head.

Buttercup: WHY ARE YOU STILL BOTHERING-

Randomly I get bumped into by some guys playing foot ball and knocked back on my ass. My face turned red and I think my nose started bleeding off my own rage.

Beauty: WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THAT FUCKING THING YOU-

He turned around and I noticed he looked exactly like me. I was speechless.

Cassidy : Whoa… I'm sorry. I didn't see you...

Beauty: …

I got up on my own and coughed up some blood and he looked at me worried.

Cassidy : You ok?

I nodded and looked at butch.

:: Telepathy :: why does he look like me…?

Cassidy: Sorry… I'm Cassidy. Nice to meet you.

He threw the ball back. I dusted myself off and nodded. Then looked at beast with hollow blue eyes that had no shine or pupil in them. I was clearly pissed. He told his friend to hold the ball.

Cassidy: Wait… Youre the Queen Bee… Oh gosh. I'm really, really sorry. I should have watched where I was stepping.

He bowed in respect and the guy he was playing football with came over. It was rick. He smiled and spotted blossom then smiled and said hi. She hi back. Brick came back over and saw rick. I saw he has some irritation . I wanted to laugh but this " male clone " of me had me on edge if someone took my DNA or something… He had a long low ponytail too. His eyes were like mine and they were hollow naturally. That's what scared me. I turned around and beast laughed.

Beast: WHATS WRONG? SCARED?

Cassidy: Leave her alone. You don't look tough at all. Youre like someone's saggy left ass cheek… no one notices it. So stay that way…

I turned around with wide eyes. This guy got my attention but not in a good way. He just stood up for me… that's kinda weird because no one usually stands up for me when I just meet them… I feel weird… do I have 2 COUNTERPARTS…? Wtf?

I looked at butch and sighed shaking my head,

Rick: You all wanna play football? Not you beast… you don't know how to treat women…

Brick had to laugh. Boomer and bubbles were walking over to us and next thing I know. Bubbles was almost knocked over by some blonde kid. My eyes widened. Her quick reflexes made her catch him and the baseball he was trying to catch. When she let him go and he turned around her face turned ghastly. I knew the same thing just happened. Boomers face was shocked as well.

Bubbles pov

I looked at the guy I caught and he looked like mix of me and boomer. He had a ponytail in his hair holding it back. His eyes were a blue that matched mine. Plus he had hairs that stuck out in the front almost like boomers hair.

Leo: Whoa… Bubbles.. I'm sorry.

Bubbles: … Its ok…

Boomer: Are you alright…?

I nodded and Leo held a hand out.

Leo: Nice to meet you. Im leo. I'm real sorry…

I shook his hand cheesing a smile and looked over to my friends all playing foot ball. Rick was over there but there was also a new male that looked like beauty. I got scared. And looked at boomer.

Boomer: I know. Im scared too…

We walked over to the group and the ball comes my way so I caught it with one hand and threw it over to brick. He caught and buttercup walked over but got accidently tackled by a guy that looks exactly like butch… since we all have grown you know we all have our appearance changes. My hair was where my thighs were. Buttercup and butch had the same length. To around the waist. Butch had his still in a ponytail. But this guy had 2 braids back. I looked at him scared because I knew he was another opposite…

Buttercup's pov

I growled as I landed on top of some guy because we rotated and I could have sworn we knocked skulls… that shit hurt. I got up so fast I could have thrown him up. I grabbed the guy by his collar and I saw his eyes open. They were green but darker than mine. He held his hands up and I heard his voice and got the shock of my life.

Dutch: Aye. Ma. Im sorry… lo siento.. forgive me. I was playing football with my niggas and they threw the ball too hard.. AYE YOU BUNCH OF PRICKS… THROW LIKE YOU GOT SOME SENSE…

I let him go and he go up to his feet.

Dutch: I'm Dutch… I'm Sorry. If only I could meet something with an arm. These niggas be throwing with their elbows…

I Started to laugh and picked up the ball then threw it. It was a perfect spiral. He looked at me like im crazy.

Dutch: Buttercup…? Oh crap. I didn't recognize you… And you better than the guys on the football team.

I looked at him confused.

Buttercup: You mean…

Dutch: Nah. Butch be that tank nigga you can't blow past. I tried outrunning him in practice. He a Police car. He stay on ya ass… I almost dropped dead at practice yesterday messing with that power house…

Dutch fixed his wrist and the ball flew to us but I heard HEADS. And next thing I know beauty caught the ball.

Dutch: why are all yall females better than some of these football niggas ? We need girls on the team. Deadass…

Bubbles walked over and smirked as beauty threw the ball to her and bubbles kicked it over to the males at the other side. She walked back to boomer and dutch and I followed. Beauty giggled as she noticed Dutch and her eyes widened and she gasped. Butch looked at her.

Butch: Whats wro-

Beauty slapped him but only enough to turn his head in my direction. His eyes faded to small little dots as he looked at us shocked.

Butch: DUTCH…

Dutch: BUTCH…

Beauty & Buttercup : DUCK!

We all covered our heads but beauty kicked the soccer ball to where it came from. Blossom looked like she just saved her life. I perked up as the ball came back. It was a few other guys. I smirked.

" GIRLS VS GUYS!"

brick, boomer, butch, rick, leo, dutch, Cassidy, Brandon and brass, went to the other side. It was now me blossom, bubbles, and beauty. We laughed. Beauty tied her hair up. And butch threw the ball first. Beauty jumped up and caught it flipping forward once. Her hair came out and she threw the ball back still in mid air. She landed and looked back at us with her thumb up. Boomer caught it and threw it back. Bubbles jumped up and caught it spinning 3 times before throwing it back. Brick caught it like normal. We looked at blossom she did a backflip that kicked it back to the males side. Dutch caught it and threw it back. I split kicked the ball up and bubbles ran forward and backflipped kicking the ball back. None of the boys caught it and all of them looked at bubbles as she lightly floated to the floor. there was a breeze and all of us girls took the moment to make the guys look. Blossom pulled her hair into a ponytail with a simple smile on her face. Beauty pushed her hair back. Bubbles was floating and she looked like an angel especially with her hair spreading around. I had a hand on my hip waiting for them to throw the ball back.

Our teacher said this was free time and watched us play the most.

Butch threw the ball again and bubbles caught it and ran forward. The boys smirked and got ready to tackle bubbles. Leo jumped for it but bubbles slid down against the grass and got back up. When bubbles looked at her side boomer was speeding up to meet her. She did a cold stop. She threw the ball up and blossom and brick went for it. Blossom caught it and leaned back so brick didn't touch her. She ran forward and rick tried to tackle her at the same time brick did and they ended up knocking heads. We had a crowd of students watch. Blossom threw the ball at me and Dutch tried to grab me, which resulted in me spinning around him. I ran a few more feet and threw the ball at beauty. Butch tried to catch it but beauty jumped threw his hands and landed on her hands then feet and ran with the ball. Cassidy Dashed up and tried to tackle beauty but she flipped forward. Butch ran after beauty. Beauty smirked and ran in zigzags but butch was starting to catch up. She slowed down for him and speeded up at the last second. We got a touch down. And beauty smirked spinning the football on one finger. Butch panted tired because he wasn't using powers so his human limits applied. We looked at all the boys on the floor. bubbles laughed as she helped boomer up and Leo got up on his own. Beauty glomped butch hugging him as she laughed. Cassidy laughed as she did so. Blossom argued playfully with brick. Rick walked up to blossom and laughed about how she dodged him and got the ball. Leo and Dutch laughed. I walked up to Dutch and helped him up.

Dutch: Damn Yall got some game.

All the girls turned to him and smirked.

All Girls gave a thumbs up and we stretched walking back to our side.

Beauty: Another round?

Dutch Butch and Brick Nodded.

Blossom: Heh..

Berserk's pov

I was biting on my ribbon and pulling it. How dare that hoe of a majorette touch my man? Yes my man. He's red like me. We both have ruby eyes… we were made for each other. He started out bad. I love my brickie.. why isn't he mine? Its unfair.

Brat: Berserk… BERSERK!

I turned my attention to my sister still feeling the heartbreak of not being able to catch my love's attention…

Berserk: Yeah?

She pointed to another boy who looked like brick but he had green arm bands and a black snapback. My eyes widened with I saw his hair wasn't that much shorter than brick's it was about a foots difference. Plus his eyes were red. I must know who he is... Brute saw the boy that looked like butch with braids and her eyes widened. Brat saw the blonde with the ponytail and made a squeak as she jumped up and down. We sighed as she sat on the benches. Brat seemed to be in love all over again. I homed in on Rick and heard his voice. It was a forever playing melody in my ears. Almost like a guitar while playing the tango. He was gorgeous and his voice was the song my heat was playing right now.

Berserk: Wanna catch us some men?

They nodded. We fixed our hair. I straightened mine out and my ends still spiked but they had a curl to them. brat pulled her hair into loops and brute let her hair loosely fall into a ponytail. We smiled and fixed our shorts then got the tennis rackets and played along the field. The boys looked back at us for a moment but I wanted to improve this. I slapped the ball one good time and It flew past rick. I looked and laughed nervously.

Berserk: I'm sorry… hehe.

He gave the ball back and smiled then walked off.

I twitched in anger.

_I DIDN'T EVEN MAKE AN IMPRESSION ON THE DAMN KID… SIGH… you might look like my love you but don't ACT like my love.._

Blossom's pov.

After gym it was time to leave. I was waiting for everyone outside the gate. I had on my red light coat and black leggings with high top red sneakers. I kept my hair in a ponytail from gym. I saw bubbles come with her white leggings and blue hoodie. Buttercup had skinny jeans in green and a black hoodie with a green vest. Her spike and studded converses glittered.

Bubbles: Hi-

Rick: hey blossom!

I turned around and saw a pair of red eyes wit a green headband.

Blossom: hi bubbles hi rick. Hey buttercup.

Buttercup smirked and randomly Dutch came from the same side .

Dutch: sup ladies..?

Bubbles: hey.

Buttercup: yo

Dutch gave buttercup a high-five. I think they should date. She seems happy.

Rick: how was your day?

Blossom: ok. I'm waiting for brick and his brothers.

Brittney and Brandon walked to us and looked at rick.

Brittney: … Where's brick?

Brandon: I thought this WAS BRICK.

Rick: No. I'm rick. That's why I have neon green. Its my favorite color. Plus his hair is longer than mine.

Brandon face-palmed and Brittney turned to the side as brass and bambi walked up to us all.

Bambi: blossy!

She hugged me tightly then went to brit jumping up and down.

Brit: …

Bambi: I found a new book bag I want. We gotta get it today!

Brass: you want me to buy it for you?

Bambi: I love you. But no. you always buy me stuff. I wanna get this on my own.

Brass smiled. I saw beauty and butch. Beauty looked good. She had a fur white vest and a black turtle neck with light jean shorts and black leggings. Her white boots really struck out and looked amazing on her. She had 2 black straps on her arms. And I saw blue in back of her. It must be her book bag. She had white suspenders on her sides that hang off her hips. I saw her and butch smiling as they talked. I envied them slightly.

_Brick and I aren't even dating…_

I saw brick, boomer, and Cassidy.

Butch: Yo.

Blossom: hey.

Brick: whats up? Where we headed?

Bubbles and boomer hugged. Beauty looked and saw Cassidy and he walked up to her and gave her something.

Cassidy: I forgot. You dropped this.

It was a mood necklace shapped like a crescent. Beauty took it.

Beauty: holy…

She checked her neck then took the charm.

Beauty: how the hell it fall off…? Thank you.

Cassidy: No problem.

Beauty turned her attention back to butch looking up at him and he looked back at her then looked at me.

Blossom: …hmm. Where do you all want to go?

Boomer: Any Ideas?

Brass: What about you brit?

Brit looked to bambi and brass and they shrugged.

Butch: I wanna go skating again.

Beauty: come on.. switch it up. ARCADE…

Butch facepalmed.

Butch: so you can beat my ass in the games again?

She nodded and we all laughed.

Blossom: well maybe another day. I just remembered about that essay due.. its 10 pages remember?

Butch: Fuck…

Buttercup: don't worry butchie boy. You and beauty get to work together.

Dutch grinned.

Dutch: I doubt they gonna get any work done.

Rick: DUTCH…

Leo: HEs right. You know how the boxing teachers are. They don't go down without a fight.

Brick: aww man…

Boomer: id rather rink bleach then try and think of that…

Bubbles: BOOMER!

Boomer: Ok.. id rather have a dog use my FUSE as a chew toy.

Bubbles: … I wont question.

Butch: Oh god..

Brick: no comments from me..

Blossom: HA!

We all left and I got my bike. Brick looked at the bike and I held it towards him.

Blossom: wanna try?

He nodded and climbed on. I climbed on after wrapping my arms around him. I waved to everyone. Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, Dutch and Cassidy got into bubbles car. Butch took Rick, leo Brandon and brit. Brass and bambi had skateboards. Beauty took her long board and kept up with butch. That girl is crazy. Heels and wheels. She has guts… I nuzzled into brick closing my eyes as I felt myself slipping into happiness…

Im holding on to my counterpart…. And I don't intend to let him go…

Listen to your heart, brick… there's much you need to know…


	6. Yuh Nervous?

Checkmate

Chapter 6

Butch: I DON'T UNDERSTAND…

Blossom: Butch you have the book upside down!

Butch: oh… I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND…

Beauty sighed and pointed it out to him. He was confused on a math problem for chemistry class homework.

Butch: ohh. Wtf.

Brick: Butch you don't think…

Butch: I can't help it. Im made for sports not books. A bunch of Asians wrote these books.. THEY UNDERSTAND…

Beauty got up bored And grabbed her guitar. We were all at her house. She plugged it in while brick and butch had their argument.

Brick: WE ARENT ASIAN…

Butch: BEAUTY IS ONE THIRD...

Brick: YEAH SO? SHE DOESN'T GO TO SCHOOL IN-

She slammed her hand on the guitar and the speakers were on max so it blew out everyone's ears. The sound blew past so fast I had to hold down my shorts. We were all in PJ clothes. Beauty had a white sports bra with blue baggy sweat pants. Brick flailed landing on his back and screamed in pain as his ears rang.

Brick: DAAAAAAAAMN

Beauty: … you both deserved that one.

Bubbles: Beauty what are you doing for the big talent show…?

She grinned

Beauty: Do what I do best… make guys break their necks… hopefully it will kill them.

Butch laughed as he understood the joke.

Blossom: I don't even know what im doing.

Beauty: that's where you all come in.. I need other girls for what im doing. Blossom I know you play the guitar…

Blossom: who told you that…?

Beauty crossed her arms.

Beauty: Brick can't stop bragging about you

I looked at him and he was asleep AGAIN… that boy knows how to knock out faster than a one hit boxer.

I growled.

Bubbles: They looking for a mascot but I heard it's a bee costume.

Buttercup laughed

Buttercup: I'm amazed… Male or female…?

Bubbles: Female. Beauty you should do it.

Beauty went to her room and came out in tight black jeans with yellow and blue high top ice creams and a black bra with a yellow shirt covering but the bra was still visible. She had on a black snapback with antennas on it and wings. She looks like a harajuku girl with it. Im amazed. butch looked at her with wide eyes.

Beauty: this is what they said I should wear.

Blossom: … god you would attract a lot of guys at that…

Buttercup: … wtf is wrong with them…?

Boomer: … why am I the only male that DOESN'T look at everyones girl..?

Bubbles: because you unlike most males have common sense..

Butch perked up.

Bubbles: I said MOST.. NOT ALL…

I took bricks hat and whispered to beauty

Blossom: you got a place I can change…? I'm going to make brick faint when he wakes up.

Beauty grinned and went upstairs with me. I changed into a black sports bra with black sweatbands on my wrists. I had a low ponytail and black obey kicks. My sweat pants were red and had " HEAT" on the side. I looked at beauty as she grinned and put the sports bra back on and had green sweats with " Ruff " at the side. My eyes widened.

Blossom: You gonna make him rape you.

Beauty: wouldn't be rape.

I laughed as I put bricks hat on and I heard him throw a tantrum downstairs. Beauty laughed and she asked if I wanted my hair straight like hers.

Beauty: youd be amazed. IF your hair slides off your body correctly or moves with you I swear it makes men go crazy.

I nodded and she charged her hair with lightning and grabbed my hair slowly moving down until she hit the tips. I combed a hand through my hair and it was slick like rick. Damn…

Beauty laughed. Bubbles came upstairs and grinned.

Bubbles: Help me out too.

Beauty laughed and gave bubbles a tank top with blue pokadots and a pair of white sweats with blue stripes. At the back it said " Weh Di Rum? " Bubbles looked at herself in the mirror and pulled her hair out. Bubbles combed it while I admired mine. I smiled. its perfectly straight. Bubbles hair curled at the ends. Beauty gave her a snapback that said " Level Dat^ " I smirked and beauty took out her green snapback that had a B on the front but the back piece said " QUEEN RUFF N TUFF? " I laughed at all the Broken down English. Brick was getting more and more hasty by the moment. I looked at my sister and we all walked downstairs. They all looked at us speechless. Beauty held back a laugh. She was seeing butch;s face. I looked at brick.

Blossom: looking for something red?

Brick didn't respond but walked to me and looked me in my eyes. I grinned and pushed past him.

Blossom: come on major… you can't be that mad…

Buttercup laughed at all their reactions but bricks took the cake. He grabbed me by my hips and looked at me. I looked at him.

Brick: Heat?

Blossom: You breathe fire right?

Brick: And what If I do?

Blossom: Theres no what if.. There just IS…

He narrowed his eyes at me.

Brick: Are you going to dance for me if you're wearing sweats and my cap?

Everyone said OOO… and I had to laugh.

Blossom: You'd love that… wouldn't you?

Brick smirked looking down at me still keeping a good grip on my hips.

Brick: can you move as good as you look?

I looked at beauty and she winked at me. buttercup caught on and laughed.

Buttercup: blossom you can't dance.

Blossom: whoa. You have no idea…

Bubbles laughed. Boomer was STILL SILENT… She walked over to him and squatted in front of him. She pushed her hair back and smiled sweetly FOR HIM.

Bubbles: Please stop staring like that.

I saw what happened with beauty and butch and butch growled at her with a red face. Beauty backed up and butch kept walking closer. She was backed up into a wall. Brick watched grinning.

Brick: don't break her.

Butch grinned

Butch : can't break a succubus bro. That's the best part…

Beauty looked at him grinning.

Beauty: but that's the worst part… you wont last s long as I will.

Butch: how much you wanna bet?

Brauty: oh god.. this isn't getting physical is it..?

Butch picked baeauty up in a split second.

Butch: say uncle…

Beauty: id rather eat a basket of live cock roaches… AHH…

Butch dashed up to her bed room putting a hand on the knob.

Beauty: YOU DON'T HAVE THE BALLS…

Butch: … How much do you wanna bet.. ill flip you over and-

He was opening the door when he spoke and beauty screamed not letting him finish his sentence.

Beauty: NO PLEASE… YOU WIN..

Butch put a foot in her door.

Beauty: no.. No… NO! OK OK… UNCLE.. PLEASE… LET ME GO.

He grinned

Butch: if you gonna walk around looking like that, my name better be on you…

Brick: same goes for you too pinky. I want my name on you…

I grinned as brick pulled me back slightly but roughly. He was really catching my attention. I looked up at him as he pulled me close leaning over my shoulder as he whispered into my ear.

Brick: Wine for me…

I felt shivers go down my back and I looked away from him.

Buttercup grinned.

Buttercup: Simple words wont get what you want. Blossom you look like you need help. Wanna play copy cat?

I blushed leaning towards one of my shoulders.

Buttercup: AYE FOUNDING STRIPPER… BLOSSY NEEDS HELP!

Beauty perked up.

Beauty: did I hear my name? You need help?

Butch looked at her

Beauty: Founding stripper?

Beauty: ya know. The succubus side. They all pros.

Butch's eyes lit up.

Butch: holy… I don't get no demonstration?

Beauty: nigga there is no strip pole! Anyway If you really want something you can help me teach blossom a little something.

Butch: … Will you dance for me?

Beauty: yes

Butch: ILL TAKE IT!

Berserk's POV

I'm so sad… I can't believe that girl took my first love from me… I was walking down the street and randomly I get bumped into. I look at the person and amazingly it was rick.

Berserk: Oh… I'm sorry…

Rick: its alright. Nice to see you again. Where are you going?

Berserk: .. No where to be honest. Im just walking around.

Rick: I never got your name. im Rick.

Berserk: I'm berserk. Hehe… That's what happens when you let some odd mad scientist name you. HE gives you a slut's name…

I looked over myself. I was earing a red tanktop with jean shorts and black leggings under. My red wedge sneakers shined because the heel has studs. I looked at Rick and smiled.

Rick: Well you don't look like a slut to me… and its almost fall. No coat?

I grabbed my arm over my stomach biting my lip.

Berserk: I left mine at home.. It seems pretty warm to me.

Rick grabbed my hand. I started to blush.

Rick: Come on. Lets walk around then.

I looked at him and followed him.

' Please don't let him be a nice guy that does this with every girl… '

Blossoms pov

I growled.

Blossom: Lord I can't do that.

Beauty sighed.

Beauty: WOMAN… ok you need some support.

She pushed me on top of brick on a wall.

Beauty: DO IT…

Blossom: I DON'T REMEMBER….

Beauty Sighed and butch grabbed her hips.

Butch: where's my dance?

Beauty looked back at butch who growled and pulled her close like brick did to me. she looked up at him unphased. Im amazed… butch is the meanest of all males I could ever think of. Hes extremely dominant and territorial. I can tell by the way he looks at her, speaks to her, and grabs her. It might be rough, but its that touch where you want him to grab and tug and pull. Im amazed he knew how to be gentle while being rough at the same time… beauty sighed. Butch grabbed her tighter and she turned red looking up at him.

Butch: bend you over.. what?

Beauty: don't rush me or else you wont have no horse to ride…

Butch laughed and lowered down to her ear.

Butch: you don't have the balls… and I do mean that.

Beauty: Butch youre really tempting…

She looked at buttercup who pulled her headphones out her phone. It blasted twerk it by busta rhymes and my eyes widened…

… later that day.

Blossom: …

We all had returned back to our normal clothes but agreed to wear them tomorrow. all females of ppg and ttg will come in the school stuntin on bitches..

Buttercup: Shes good…

Bubbles: Butch was light breath and slid down the wall holding her In place… im amazed she really made him harmless as a fly at that moment.

Blossom: …I must learn to do that to brick…

Bubbles: … you think butch had a boner after that?

Buttercup: the only way he couldn't was if he had a vagina. I'm so serious. I don't think anyone would survive that.

Bubbles: … I think she finished him off to be honest… his face was red and he was breathing fast. I never knew you can dance on a guy and get THAT result. PLUS he wouldn't let her go. As If he was hiding something or he just wanted more and didn't know what his limit was.

Buttercup: butch has too much pride to give up so if he goes down you go down with him…

Bubbles raised an eyebrow.

Bubbles: how do you know that?

Buttercup grinned. I got scared for her answer.

Buttercup: Remember when he pushed me back during the fight and I switched positions with him pushing him into the building?

Bubbles: yeah

Buttercup: one of us was gonna be the air bag. And he was the air bag. So if I were to keep going both of us would have launched thru that building…

Blossom: true…

Bubbles: … Beauty really took him down then…

Blossom: I need to learn that! I'm majorette queen. I should know how to shut down the king!

,.. next day.

We avoided the boys and grinned when we saw all of them. Brick, rick, boomer, Leo, butch, Dutch, beast, Cassidy, Brandon, and brass all looked at us amazed. And even the boys from outside had stared at us. Some received slaps from their girls. We all had to laugh. I had my HEAT on. Beauty had blue instead saying TUFF. And " YEH MAN VEX? " bubbles had the same as before. Buttercup had black sweats with " Tw3RK " on the side. Her green kicks were bright like her neon green sports bra. She had a neon green snapback with her hair in one loose braid back like last time in gym. Brit had white and pink. Her white tank top was tight and had " POP " on it like the legs of her sweats. Her sneakers were white with pink wings designed on the sides. It was sewed in on the sneaker in lace. Bambi had on a light green tank top with the world " BRUK IT DOWN " with a down arrow. Her pants said " WEH YA NUMBA ONE…? "Her sneakers were all white. The guys looked at us and I was amazed at their response. We all had our hoodies around our waists. We all walked up to the boys.

Brick and Rick: … Damn…

Beast: I hope that outfit is for me!

Beauty smiled and walked past beast completely ignoring him and in the direction of butch. Cassidy laughed at beast's anger. butch looked down at her like he was irritated.

Butch: … Wheres my name…?

Beauty sighed and turned her head so butch could see her neck. It was a collar with his color. He smiled.

Dutch: Whoa… buttercup…

Buttercup looed at dutch and smirked.

Buttercup: hey.

Dutch: … you gonna make me drop something out here.

Brandon: … You look amazing.

Brit looked at Brandon I his eyes.

Brit: Hmm… im amazed you like it.

Brass: ….

Bambi: you don't like it..?

Butch: Brass likes it more than you think… a rule. If you wanna know if a guy likes it, always look down.

We all started laughing and everyone accept butch blushed.

Brick: Big talk from someone who can't control their girl when she dances.

Butch: Shes a black stallion… I like em wild..

Beautys eyes widened at what he said.

Beauty: …

Butch: heh…

We all put our hoodies on showing some cleavage and smirked walking with the group inside the school. Hopefully the boys don't get too bothered… I can brick more than likes the outfit. Too bad berserk… this one is mine.


	7. Wine For me?

Checkmate

Chapter 7

I looked around the room and it was me princess and berserk. How the hell did I end up in an issue with these sluts? Oh yeah… one tried to kill me. the other is just a failed copy..

Princess: I don't care. Im tired of you taking my spot light.

Blossom: What spot light?

Brick walked into the hospital room looking at me. he growled at princess with death's eyes. He could be the grim reaper. I laughed as his aura became demonic like out of pure rage. Princess hopped out the chair having issues since she was hand cuffed. The police officer next to her got shocked as well and moved back.

Brick: Poison my Queen BITCH… WE GONNA HAVE MAJOR ISSUES…

I had to laugh at that one. He walked up to me and I hugged him tightly. I ignored all the Ivs but felt something in my throat and pushed him off turning to the side as a blood clot the size of my fist shot out my throat into the wall. I choked for a quick moment then held my mouth. Something poked my gums.

Brick: …

I looked at him with pink sparkling eyes begging him not to judge me for this…

Brick : I think youre getting rid of the poison….

I nodded and the doctor walked in.

Doctor: Well blossom you're not being poisoned… your blood rejected it and is now working over time recreating the blood to replace the cells that attacked the poison. It clings together and since you are superhuman coughing it up must be a power of yours. Im amazed.

Brick: how long will this last?

Doctor: Should end in about 20 minutes…

Berserk: Princess you over did it. Blossom and me might fight but we don't kill each other…

I looked at berserk. Amazingly she had a good heart. She bought me flowers and a card. Plus Busted in the room screaming my name to see if I was alright. She is nice… you just need to give her chance. Brat looked at me raising an eyebrow.

Brat: You good pink?

I smiled and nodded.

Rick walked in and gasped at the blood.

Rick: Whoa…

I laughed and coughed up more clots and a big one shot at the wall. I covered my mouth amazed. I sighed.

Doctor: lord…

I turned around as brick looked at me. I hid my face in the pillow. Outside I heard bickering. I growled and looked out the window and a bolt of blue lightning came down from the floor. then I heard butch scream.

Butch: YOUR ASS IS LUCKY SHE LETS YOU LIVE… I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU FROM THE START.

Beauty was holding on to Cassidy as she flew him up to the window.

Cassidy: Whoa.. Majorette You ok?

I nodded and looked back at beauty as she smiled at me. I saw a large object about to hit her.

Blossom: BEAUTY!

She turned and looked then flipped and kicked it in another direction. Her eyes were steel blue with a feline pupil… someone was going to die. Beast flew up to her trying to punch her in her face. She ducked and grabbed his hood then she combed him with a punching speed that scared me. She did one last punch and beast hit the ground... he probably ate concrete… butch flew through the window and looked at me.

Butch: youre a wreck…

Blossom: I know…

Bubbles walked in and hugged me. buttercup was right behind her with the rest of everyone else.

Dutch: Damn… She tried to repaint the walls red.

I had to laugh.

Leo: Looks like the hunt…

Brandon: Sheesh…

Brit: … Ew.

Brass: ohh damn..

Bambi: … hunt me huh? Just because I have a deer's name? thanks a lot leo!

We all laughed. Butch looked back out the window as beast came close to beauty. She flipped and flew away grinning.

Beauty: WEAK…

Beast tried to strike her with lightning. Beauty blocked with a full energy field. Butch watched and I saw his fists glow green. He was mad.

Blossom: BUTCH!

He turned to me.

Blossom: Let her handle him… like how I used to fight brick and buttercup and you went at it…

Brick: if history repeats itself. The female counterpart will win.

Butch sighed.

Butch: She better win…

Doctor: Lord. Right in front of a hospital.. we must evacuate..

Blossom: don't worry. Beauty wont let anything get past her…

Doctor: are you sure?

Beauty: She's the fastest thing alive… I should know.

Beauty's pov

Beast punched forward and I let it get close but he stopped. I grabbed him with psychic energy and looked him in the eyes. His eyes went wide.

Beast: youre not… youre not stronger than me…

I screamed and waves of lightning hit his head on. I held him in place. He growled and released his tail grabbing my neck. I smiled as I wrapped us in a field of lightning. It shocked him and as my counterpart I thought he could handle it… Cool now? Relaxed?

Nope… he nervous… he was frying like KFC. I stopped and he struggled to breathe but continued to fly while keeping his tail around my neck.

Butch: BEAUTY HES TRYING TO CLAIM YOU.

I looked at butch. I smiled.

Beauty: He can't. By succubus/ incubus law… he can't.

I took out my tail and smiled with big bright feline blue eyes. I let my fangs grow out so they were visible.

Beauty: How alive are you feeling right now?

I opened my mouth and a ball of lightning appeared and launched forward towards him. I heard a scream. I continued on making 1 at a time until I hit 10 then create 4 electro-balls at the same time launching them so fast he wouldn't know what to do or have time to block. His body fell to the floor and I looked at it. He was still alive but with my rage he was lucky to be… I created platforms under my feet as I walked to the window and butch looked at me.

Butch : How alive are you feeling right now? Sheesh…

I shrugged.

Beauty: Would you rather me say something corny?

Butch: … you win.

Beauty: I thought so…

I grinned crossing my arms and looked at blossom.

Beauty: I can help you with the blood issue.

Blossom: Really?

I raised an eyebrow and tossed my hair at her.

Beauty: Grab it. I hope you can take shocks…

She did what I said and I shocked her lightly but I know she felt it because she started glowing pink. She coughed up blood one good time and I stopped. She looked at me.

Blossom: holy.. damn I feel better. Thanks..

Beauty: I fried the poison out your blood. Most likely you'd have a runny nose but its going to be nothing but the poison…

Blossom: sheesh…

Blossoms pov

The doctor gave me a bucket. I felt horrible and threw up all the poison. It was green… damn it was deady… the smell caught me. the doctor looked at me.

Doctor: my… I think youre ready to be released…

He took the bucket and said he will examine it. I nodded and pulled off all the wires then got up. Im so glad they kept my clothes on… I got out the bed and stretched.

Blossom: so much better….

Princess: ILL GET YOU LATER BLOSSOM…

Blossom: is that a threat?

The police officer took her out and bowed slightly in respect.

Officer: its good to see you better blossom.

Blossom: Thank you.

I smiled and waved to the doctor.

Doctor: nice to see you. Good bye.

I smiled and we all flew out. Dutch held on to buttercup. Bubbles held up leo. I was stuck carrying rick. Beauty had Cassidy. I was starting to get tired of holding on to him and rick noticed.

Rick: Blossom… Sorry. Berserk mind if I fly with you?

Berserk grabbed him around the waist holding him up. I smiled I looked at brick and he was behind chasing his hat. The breeze hit me and the hat landed on my head. His eyes widened.

Brick: is that normal?

Blossom: it always used to do that if it didn't stay on your head…

Rick: I forgot to tell you all! theres a party today!

Beauty: NOW YOU TALKING MY LANGUAGE…

Butch: … what she said…

Blossom: well… Girls? We all have on our fits. And look amazing by the way. Blood didn't get on mine. So how about it?

Buttercup looked at me oddly.

Buttercup" you..? at a party?

Brick: that is very new…

I shrugged.

Berserk: WAIT… me and my sisters…

Berserk blushed.

Brat: We need suits too.

We smirked and landed near a mall. We went to a sports shop and got berserk a red sports bra with black pants. Her sneakers were red. We got her a hat that said her name. her pants did as well. Beauty straightened her hair and she smiled. amazingly she looked great. We did the same for brat and brute. Brute loved her look. Brat smiled but didn't like the shirt so asked for a white crop top. We gave her one and she loved it.

Rick, Leo and Dutch Froze.

Rick: … Yall look way different…

Leo: What he said…

Dutch: Damn… Makeover…

I looked at berserk.

Blossom: looking good there.

Berserk: Thank you hehe.

We all flew to the party in an instant and walked in and so many boys looked at us. We all had out crew. All the females of us PPG TTG and PPNKG fucked it up! We had a line up of us dancing as they played reggae and let our body's do the talking. We all pushed beauty in front when we knew the good part would play while the song tempted to touch was playing. Butch's eyes widened. We let beauty control our body with psychic energy and we all looked like PROFESSIONALS… Beauty turned to her side and wined getting low. We did it as well and out hair fell over our shoulders we got up turning again to the right rocking to the song pushing out hair back as it rocked back and forth with the beat. We did one 180 turn and looked at all the guys watching us. Beauty smirked and turned 360 while getting low with our right leg out and most of our weight on our left leg. Her wining was tight. Every moment made all the guys wonder. We smirked. We winded slow while getting up. We stepped forward with out right and kicked turning with out left landing with our backs to the crowd twerking a little but bending over slightly wining as out hips moved in a quick motion. We looked back at everyone with our sexiest smile pushing our hair back. Every guy clapped. I noticed beauty get a devilish grin and walk over to butch then point somewhere else. He was drinking soda then turned his head and took a spit take laughing. So many guys were holding back their boners…

Brick: aye pinky… you promised me a dance.

I sighed and saw beauty dancing with butch and bubbles dancing with boomer. HOW THE HELL SHE DIDN'T NEE HELP? BULLSHIT… darnit. Beauty saw me and winked. I almost died… I closed my eyes and let the music control me… my hips made movements I didn't know I could and I knew brick was amazed…

Brick: Hmm… youre more than you look pinky.

Brick: don't underestimate me Red…

I started to dance more and noticed I was getting better without beauty's help. She must have taught me when she controlled us. I saw berserk dance with Rick and I was amazed. She was doing great. I looked up at the host of the party and noticed he had red hair and blue eyes. If I remember right his name is Flux. Like Pavilion. But anyway… he got on stage.

Flux: whoa… those amazing dancers… Goddesses I swear. Can you all come up here?

We all walked up there and he looked at us all.

Flux: Oh good… in order of nicknames. I'm amazed yall could dance so amazingly. He called me first. Majorette Queen. Blossom. Ms Laughter. Bubbles. Knock out. Buttercup. Blazing Eyes. Brittney or brit. Queen Bee Beautiful. Beauty. Chill Step. Bambi. Ribbon Raver. Berserk. Bow Bunny . Brat. Spike Bomb. Brute. lets give all these ladies a hand…

Everyone clapped and we all smiled. Beauty controlled us again. Turning our back to the audience and doing a slight moon walk then wined with a small jump ending in the same pose bent over as if blowing a kiss. Everyone clapped again.

Flux: ladies… Ladies… Oh god. I want one. Please tell me there are guys that claim these girls before I do. PLEASE GET UP HERE..

The guys walked up on stage with us. We had the funniest moments. Butch held beauty up as if she was sitting on his arm.

Butch: mine.

Brick put me over his shoulder looking at everyone. Boomer held bubbles hand then let go and wrapped her up nuzzling her playfully. She giggled. Dutch grabbed buttercup around her waist as she faced him.

Dutch: damn ma… You got the moves…

Rick pulled berserk by her hips to him. She had her back to him. he grinned at her. Leo held brat close. He was not gonna let her go… Amazingly Cassidy claimed brute and she was ok with it. He kissed her cheek. She blushed looking up at him.

Cassidy: Nice dancing…

Brute: …

Cassidy: mine?

Brute sighed and smirked.

Cassidy: yours…

Brandon hugged brit and she hugged him back.

Flux: lord.. I want one sheesh… unfair haha. Anyway folks lets get this party really started!

We got off stage and walked to a corner of the room where the food was.

Blossom: nice one beauty.

Beauty: no problem. But I saw you didn't need me when you were dancing with brick… hehe.

Blossom: you taught me.

Brit: … I never expected to dance like that.

Brandon: you all were amazing.

Buttercup: beauty controlled us. Of course we were amazing. Shes amazing.

All the boys laughed.

Butch: I know she was. Her eyes had a white light in them. I noticed that easy. But her alone had me dazed.

Boomer: still looked good up there. No difference.

Beauty looked around and noticed beast. He was mad. He popped a glass with his bare hands as girls tried to comfort him since beauty was doing all this dancing for butch. I covered my eyes. He was coming over here.

Beast: hey beauty.

She turned around and jumped.

Beauty: didn't you fry on the floor last time I saw you?

Beast: yeah but lightning hit me so I healed…

Beauty: What you want…?

Beauty started dancing on butch on purpose and butch couldn't hold his laughter. He knew what she was dong but continued to move with her. Beast's face shifted with his growing irritation.

Beast: ill take you by force…

All I saw was him breathe blue vapor. Beauty smirked breathing it in then puffed it in his face.

Beauty: listen… I don't want you. And a lot of guys want me.. but I want butch.. and he wants me.. so what makes you think ima break up with him to date your lower rate scrawny ass when I got someone that can keep up with me..?

My eyes widened when she said that. She really violated…

Beast: ….

Beauty: hit a nerve. What fi Do? Cala Ambulance?

Broken Heart. Oh de floor. ya. Exotic Dance?

She laughed as twerk it played and she created verses.

Beauty: No fi Do… Boy ya sad. Emoji face

Fi me now? Yay a mad. Con me Los a Race?

No ya down. Uh uh. You tired boy?

Well me not. Cold heart Use you like a toy.

Butch laughed as she wined for him and rapped to the song telling beast she would never want him.

Beast:…

Beauty: I thought so.

I sighed and brick grabbed me. I smiled and danced with him more. I just noticed this guy is playing old songs… Justin timberlake. Rock your body. Really? Everyone was loving it anyway. The song ended and we looked at everyone. Flux got back on stage.

Flux: Queen bee and majorette Queen? We got requests. Dares for you both to sing on stage. How does bringing sexy back sound to you both.

Beauty: WE DOING THAT ALREADY!

Everyone laughed and beauty pulled me with her to sing on stage. They gave us the ear mics.

Flux: you must be sexy while doing so.

We violated. First rocked with the beat. We walked up about 2 steps and beauty and me started going with the beat. We sounded amazing and our little performance got the guys going. Butch turned extra red along with brick, Dutch, Cassidy, Rick, And beast. We over did it when we got low and gave the audience the " beat me now " look when the lyrics said " ill let you beat me if I misbehave " I laughed at all the guys we passed with tents in their pants.

Butch: you gonna make me flip you over…

Brick: … Ima do the same to you pinky.

Blossom: Go ahead. Whos holding you back..?

Beauty: oh god… Do that and you will never get a lap dance from me AGAIN…

Butch: … you lucky I love them lap dances… Damnit woman…

We heard kawaii by missill and jumped up looking at us. We got back up in our line dancing slight break dance with shuffle and we were goddesses of the dance floor. beauty had moves. All the guys stopped and stared. Looked at me and laughed then continued on. We all went with the lyrics. Our guys looked at us amazed. Bubbles loved to dance so this was great. It became a rave like atmosphere with the lights so the colors red blue white green and pink glowed. We looked like ravers. Beauty used weak sparks of lightning to create glow hands and we all copied and looked like real ravers. She was really going in on this. When the song came to an end she had us walk forward sliding our feet then to the side lifting our right leg and we landed in the split. God she was good…

I looked at beauty amazed. We got claps from everyone and We all waved leaving the place. The boys followed us.

Beauty took her hat off and pushed her hair back.

Beauty: Rats…

Bubbles: what happened?

I walked over to her but she said stand back. Butch came outside but beauty told them to stand back. I looked at butch

Blossom: what is she doing?

Butch: she wants to release some electricity… most likely a discharge…

All I saw was beauty breathe in then release her breath and a large bolt of lightning slashed into the sky straightforward. She stopped and flexed.

Beauty: better... so much better.

Beauty smiled and looked back at us.

Beauty: wanna go back in? I just needed air.

Butch grinned.

Butch: stop giving everyone a show. I want mine already.

We all had to laugh. That was funny… even brick. We all walked back and danced our asses off for the whole night. Butch got the best dancer in the whole party. I know he was happy. Even slow songs played and they looked so adorable. I didn't envy her anymore because brick held me close when the slow song played. And we shared a moment.

Blossom: red?

Brick: yes?

Blossom: I hope you don't use me to keep the girls away…

Brick: nope. Do you use me to keep the guys away.

Blossom: no. you do that all yourself.

Brick: good. They better stay away from my queen. There's no major with out his majorette.

I smiled and kissed him. amazingly he kissed me back. I blushed laying on his shoulder.

Brick: mine…


	8. Life Control

Checkmate

Chapter 8

Its been a week since the party and the school is getting crazier to keep up with. The girls were still famous for their dance but the hype of them has calmed down. Took long enough… Everyone saying " Blossom Will you ( INSERT BULLSHIT HERE )?" Kills me. I know I hated her 4 months ago but ive been around her so much. And one moment made me rethink my feelings for her…

-FLASH BACK-

Blossom: Brick…?

I looked at my counterpart turning my attention from the laptop to her.

Blossom: what do you think about me…?

I blushed. I never really thought about it. She saw my face but understood it wasn't because I loved her. It was because I know she was expecting me to say I love her. i lowered my hat in front of my face trying to think. She flew over floating over me. I looked at her and she looked like a princess waiting to fall into my arms… I couldn't deny her the way she stared at me… I held my arms open and she lowered herself onto my lap looking at me.

Blossom: answer the question…?

She leaned forward and nuzzled me. my cheeks heated up. She was doing this on purpose… she had to be… her hair fell around us and her lips were so close… her eyes were closed… I can steal a kiss. But she would notice… god. Well thank god for the term "YOLO". I don't care… shes too close for me to say no. blossoms eyes widened as I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her forward as I kissed her. she relaxed seconds later holding me close. I let her go looking down.

Blossom: … is that really how you feel?

Brick: Ive been around you so often… you've been so protective of me. trying to take care of me at the same time even when I don't need it…

Blossom: Brick please…

Brick: it was impossible for me not to fall for you…

She nuzzled me again.

Blossom: Scared you might lose rowdyruff…?

I look her in her eyes.

Brick: I'm scared that I do love you powerpuff…

Her eyes widened and she held me close not letting go.

Brick: I'm sorry… for all the pain ive caused you. For all the punches hits and throws.

Blossom: im sorry… for the one kiss that took your life… im sorry I hurt you.

She teared out of happiness and kissed me again and we didn't break that kiss for at least a solid minute. She leaned into me and I let her. she's mine now…

Brick: mine… Right?

She nodded and Held me close

END -

Blossom: Huh..? No- Wha?

Random Dork: Not to study together… I just need help on one question.

Blossom: What is it?

Dork: if A rocket's speed is over 1000mph and it loses speed on every layer out of our atmosphere while dropping its external areas how fast would it be when it gets into space?

Blossom: you didn't tell me how much speed we are losing… your question does not provide enough information to be completed… its invalid and therefore void… nor do I really care or have turned my attention to it… brick!

I turned to look at her.

Brick: hmm..?

BerserK: BLOSSOM!

She stopped in front of us.

Berserk looked at us with teary eyes.

Brick: what happened?

Blossom: oh god… you don't look so good…

Berserk: I.. uh… oh man…

She covered her face with her hoodie sleeves. Her cheeks turned red.

Rick: berserk… whats wro-

Berserk: Don't touch me. I saw you with her. The red headed girl with the green eyes,..

Rick: … did she have a green bow?

Berserk: YEAH THAT BITCH… HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH-

Rick: THAT WAS MY SISTER…

Berserk: sister…?

The girl ran up to rick and glomped him.

Girl: BRO. I WANNA SEE YOUR GIRL…

Rick: ahh.. damn Rini. You tackle me too much… This is her. The red ribbon. Berserk. Meet rini.

Rini: HII. Wow youre so pretty. I love your eyes. i wish I had red. I got my moms eyes. Haha.

Berserk: … Hi. Nice to meet you.

Rick: … I'm sorry berserk. I should have told you earlier.

I raised an eyebrow as the sister let him go smiling. Blossom looked at me and I narrowed my eyes at Rini. I didn't like her…

Blossom snickered. And hugged berserk

Blossom: its ok.

Berserk: … thanks blossom…

Beauty walked up to us and looked at me.

Beauty: beast mind controlled butch into thinking I kissed him and butch almost killed beast…

We raised an eyebrow then saw butch walk across the hall. He was fuming.

Butch: … give me five minutes with him.

Beauty: BUTCH…

Butch: LEMME HURT HIM..

Beauty: … God. Maybe when THE DAY IS OVER!?

Beauty growled and walked away.

Beauty: ILL BE TEACHING THE GIRLS BOXING… COME ON BUTCH. BEFORE YOUR MALES HAVE A SEX CHANGE BECAUSE THEY LEADER AINT THERE.

Beauty's pov.

I was teaching the girls left punch, right punch, then duck and one girl showed she can be harsh. I was amazed. She was the strongest of them all. She had her hair in a ponytail. It was colored purple but faded into blue on the outside but the top layer is black. She boxed like a pro compared to the rest of these girls. I sighed.

Beauty: NO NO NO… you girls are doing it WRONG.

Bad part was that we shared a room with the males. I showed I walked up to the sack and gave it a right hook. Loud as hell impact… all the males looked back at me. I didn't pay any attention to them.

Beauty: ok ima teach you girls how to really scare your enemy.

I jumped onto the stage.

Butch: you gonna kill those girls.

Beauty: oh shut up. Your males look dead already. Get up here and give the people a show.

Butch growled and facepalmed then jumped into the ring.

Butch: do we hold back?

Beauty: we can't kill each other so my answer would be. NO SHIT..?

He raised an eyebrow and raised his hands then punched forward. I dodged it and gave him a right hook that he blocked. I knew he would punch again so I flipped to the side and the girls and guys said OOO. I left jabbed and butch moved back. I smiled and jumped back to the post.

Beauty: See that girls? Bob and weave… AND I DON'T MEAN REMI.. bob and weave. Not BOB AND USE YOUR WEAVE… unless your hair is long like mine. PASS ME AOTHER GLOVE.

The girls threw one and I spun on my foot as my ponytail whipped around the glove locking in place holding it. Butch looked at me

Butch: ohh hell no. UNFAIR..

Beauty: life is unfair. I

whipped my ponytail at him. It didn't work he moved back. I flipped back and dropped onto one foot while the other was out and my back was still to butch. He blocked as my ponytail descended down to slam him. I turned around to punch him and both of our fists met in equal power. We stopped and smirked.

Butch: I'm amazed you can still keep up with me.

Beauty: I have no choice. You are stronger than me.

The girls looked on amazed. The boys were scared. The girl with the mixed hair spoke up.

Shiba: Ma'am…? How can you control your hair so well..?

I smiled.

Beauty: I learned from Shantae. That game helps.

I started doing her dance.

Beauty: if only I can turn into an animal like her. Would be cool.

Shiba laughed like rest of the group.

Beauty: you girls did great today. Trust me. better than last time. Honna, you gotta put more strength into those punches. Give me one last right hook into the bag. And remember. If you hate a hoe. 1 HIT. K.O.

She laughed and walked up to the sack then punched it. The sound scared me. she was stronger than I thought.

Beauty: damn… GOOD… AMAZING.

Butch: that's a hitter… she gonna hurt someone.

Beauty: Innocence… youre not innocent. Hit that hoe.

I pointed to the bag. She slammed her fist into it. The girl had a arm.

Beauty: nice.

Her red eyes widened and she jumped up and down. She had blonde hair braided back and a pink bow behind her head.

Innocence: THANKS QUEEN BEE!

I smiled.

Butch: YO. RICK. GET IN THERE…

I saw rick and the guy got muscle. Damn… then I saw Cassidy and man. SWEAT DROP.

I looked over to my bag and my phone started ringing. I wanted to ignore it. I flipped forward jumping across the room completely landing on a balance beam THAT SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE. I hopped off it and looked at my phone. How the hell did beast get my number? Doesn't matter… I jumped back and landed on a pole instead of the ropes.

Beauty: Cannon. Show us what you got,

Another punch. Another mean arm.

I smiled and gave her a thumbs up. The last girl was kinda weak so I felt bad this time calling her out.

Beauty: Pram. I know you got some strength…

Pram: … beauty..

Beauty: imagine youre getting bullied.

She looked at me holding her arm and lowered her head. I raised an eyebrow and smirked jumping behind the bag.

Butch: good luck.

Beauty: watch this… PRAM. DO MY HOMEWORK. WHY DO YOU COME TO SCHOOL DRESSED SO UGLY. 1950 WANTS ITS SWEATER BACK. YOURE HAIR IS UGLY. YOU SMELL. YOURE THE GEEKIEST GIRL IN THIS DAMN COLLEGE AND YOU CAN'T EVEN GET A BOYFRIEND…

That did it.

She punched the bag so hard the chain snapped off. I looked at her amazed. Butch was shocked. All the males took a step back. I grinned and hugged her.

Beauty: THAT'S RIGHT PRAM. SHOW EM WHOS BOSS.

She smiled

Pram: d-did I really do that?

Beauty: hell yeah. Look. You even shocked butch.

She looked over and blushed amazed she could scare him then saw she had the fear of the males in the room. I laughed and looked at butch. I rehandled the bag.

Butch: Damn..

I smirked and looked at butch then called out shiba.

Beauty: Shiba, show the males what ive been teaching you girls.

She walked up grinning and hit the bag with her hip and it fell down from a broken chain. The males eyes widened.

Shiba: aye. Nice practing with you guys.

All the girls grinned and walked back to the locker rooms. Butch looked at me knowing he was beat. I laughed and turned around facing the same way as my girls.

Beauty: Later.

I whipped my ponytail and the boxing glove flew until it hit another bag and the impact sent it back a few feet and broke the chain. I smirked looking back at butch.

Butch's Thoughts.

' Damn… How the hell I date her and she hasn't killed me yet is beyond my knowledge '

We all met outside the room and I heard a song playing. It was B.o.B play the guitar. I knew that was blossoms dance group. I looked into the window and saw blossom teaching them to the song. And she was doing it greatly. Backflips turns pops and locks. Slides. Blossom was in front with her legs apart. She had a red cap on and her hair was out. She had her head down and her elbow held up by a hand is against her right cheek. She switched which leg had the most weight and she did it smoothly and flawlessly. Everyone was leaving but blossom continued to make sure she was getting it right. I opened the door. Butch was beside me.

Beauty: wanna give me those moves?

Blossom jumped and looked at me laughing. I put my stuff down and she replayed the track. I danced with her and we were perfectly on point. Brick, rick, Cassidy, Boomer, dutch and leo walked in. me and blossom ignored them because we were having too much fun. I laughed as me and blossom jumped with our left leg and landed on our right rocking to the left and did the step from before. We jumped back and ran in place then took 2 steps up and slid back 3 feet stopping and changing direction. We turned and shuffled facing each other. We laughed and turned right 360 then reversed it and flipped forward in place with our fists to the floor then bro fisted. We didn't end there. We skipped forward then back into place and turned to the side. We slid our heel on the floor in a circle and landed on that leg kicking up with our left then turned to the other side. Bubbles and buttercup came in and laughed then jumped in behind us. We switched up jumping up then landed like track people and me and blossom grabbed eachothers forearms skipping turning into a circle. We backflipped over bubbles and buttercup. As they shuffled and then stopped picking up where they were. We slid to the left as they slid to the right. We flare kicked in order looking like a wave. The guys looked amazed. We backflipped landing on out hands and buttercup and bubbles landed on our feet. We did steped and they did and our feet mirrored theirs. Then they flipped off us. I was so happy and the music was relaxing. Me and blossom got back up and skipped happily in place and bubbles and buttercup did their own thing. They were doing hand games and stepping creating beats with the song and keeping up with the dance. Blossom and them slide to once side I happily sipped over to them and they backed up then jumped and I backflipped to the side sliding on my sneakers. The song ended and we laughed dog piling eachother. The guys laughed.

Brick: You girls always have moves.

Blossom: Yep.

Brick: how do you both keep up..?

Beauty: I read her mind and how she moves and predict from there. And it just goes.

Rick: You girls are good,

Dutch was filming this.

Dutch: Girls that can break a dance floor. DO I HEAR INSTA!?

We all facepalmed. Lord…

Butch looked at dutch.

Butch: Maybe when me and brick do it… because our girls started it off.

Dutch: damn. Ok fine you win that one.

Dutch sent it to their phones.

Blossom: ok ok haha. Time to go.

Beast walked up to the door.

Beauty: oh god. Who let the pussyroach in? and by PUSSY I MEAN YOU HAVE NO COCK… so excuse my French..

All the males fell to their knees laughing. Buttercup almost died. She hugged herself on the floor. bubbles was hiding it. Blossom covered her face. I changed the track to touch by omarion.

Beast: Beauty you like to strike below the belt…

Beauty: yeah so..?

I started dancing beause I love music and I can't ignore it. I let the girls go free. Beast Tried to dance with me. I stopped dancing all together.

Beauty: yeah no…

Butch laughed and was just going to watch this.

Beauty: ill DANCE AWAY FROM YOU. Not with you.

Beast: Come on. Dump this fool and date-

Beauty: A lil bitch? No. I need a man. Someone strong. And you are not that. So no.

Beast came closer to me and I felt my hand twitch.

Beauty: What do you want dancer boy?

Beast: Your Bf don't dance?

Beauty: He dances better than you can with your chicken dance. You look like youre on coke.

Everyone laughed and butch fell over. That was gonna make me crack up myself.

Beast: How about you and me paint this town blue?

Beauty: Id rather paint the world blue and green. Oh look at that. Didn't need to...

They all understood the joke and started laughing more.

Beauty: So? Anything else?

Beast: he can't satisfy you… you know I can be your beast.

Beauty: Uhhhh….

Beast: you know its true.

I laughed and fell back.

Beauty: MY BEAST.. HA! YOU CAN'T EVEN KEEP UP WITH ME ON THE FIGHTING GROUND. WHAT MAKES YOUR WEAK ASS THINK YOU CAN SAFISFY ME.

Beast: Come on. Its beauty and the beast. Why can't you follow the Disney movies?

Beauty: Because…

I blew blue vapor at him and it became a clone of me. It walked up to him looking him in his eyes and puffed vapor in his face.

Clone Beauty: I Don't need a beast. I need man who can keep up at the very least…

I looked at him and and breathed in as the clone came back to me and I puffed the gas at him again. The clone appeared behind him. She sang to him and it was so funny as her voice hypnotized him.

Clone Beauty:

I told you to give up on me.

I can be your freak.

But id turn the other cheek.

Be back with my man by the next week.

Too bad I love him.

I would never leave.

I can't love you

Even if my emotions are on my sleeves.

Both Beauty's: Why do you always come back when I don't want you?

Must I break your soul, heart, and limbs knowing I really don't want to?

IS there an issue?

This is something you don't want to get into.

Beast tried to kiss the clone and she disappeared.

I raised an eyebrow.

Beauty: Got Beauty fever?

Beast: … Maybe.

Beauty: Looks pretty harsh to me…

I walked back to butch picking up my bags then looked back at beast.

Beast: Youre better off going for someone else… I wouldnt be caught dead or alive with you…

Butch smirked and we all left.

Brick: I give him props for his persistence.

Blossom: true. That means the guy really loves you.

I raised an eyebrow.

Beauty: Whats that supposed to mean?

Brick: well… he might be like how I was with blossom. We fought but calmed down.

Beauty: yes but you didn't hit her again after you got used to her.

I Know I shut him up because I was right and he shrugged because he knew I was right and saw my point.

Beast appeared in front of me. I jumped back and accidently bumped into my sisters. WHERE THE HELL DID THEY COME FROM….

Brit: … Beast.

Bambi: ITS TUTU BOY…

I had to laugh. Beast looked at me and sighed.

Beast: you win…

He took out these flowers that were my eye color. I was amazed. He finally did something right but it was too late. I smirked. He knew I hated flowers… they DIE..

Beauty: I hate flowers…

Beast: THEIR FAKE…

I was shocked. So he did get something right. I wanted to take them and hit him with them but butch took them and the funniest shit happened.

Butch: OHH FOR ME? YOURE SO LOVELY…

Everyone laughed. I couldn't take it. e was the funniest man on the earth for that. God I'm happy I'm with him. He showed off the flowers.

Butch: LOOK EVERYONE. THE BOY WHO STALKS MY FUTURE WIFE GOT ME FLOWERS. ARENT THEY SYNTHETIC?

Blossom and brick almost coughed up a lung. HOW YOU SAY ARENT THEY FAKE? Wow this guy got jokes…

Butch: WAIT.. WHERES MY RING? AND THE CAR WE SUPPOSED TO DRIVE OFF IN-

Beast: THEY WERE FOR BEAUTY.

Butch: …

Beast growled.

Butch: LOOK EVERYONE. THE PATHETIC MAN/WOMAN.. because he male and he pussy… WHO STALKS MY WIFE BAUGHT ME FLOWERS… ARENT THEY SYNTHETIC!?

I died… I couldn't take it anymore… We all fell to the floor. that was it. I never met a male so damn arrogant and funny while he does so. This is why I love him.

Beast: … Beauty…

Beauty: ill give you a clone. Hows that? And im in control of her.

I took out a strand of my hair and blew the gas over it. It turned into a girl that somewhat looked like me. She had long black hair up to her thighs and yellow eyes but we had the same cheeks but her face was different. Beast looked at the clown in awe. I laughed.

Butch: yes. A fake one. That don't look like my wife.

I laughed as beast walked up to the clone. She smiled looking into his eyes. He held out a hand and she gave her her hand. he looked at her his eyes.

Beauty: better?

Beast: What is her name?

Beauty: ask her.. Shes my DNA but shes her own person..

Clone: My name is Bella

Beast: Bella…

She smiled and nodded. Her hair was braided back with a yellow bow on her right side. She was really pretty but still.. didn't compare to me.

Beauty: I'm sorry to say this.. But if you bother me I can guarantee I will take her away.

Beast: what do you mean?

Beauty: that's a part of my personality you have there. Shes the NICE PART… im cold anyway. So I don't care.

Bella: Beast… I'm Still a part of her.

Beast: I DON'T WANT A PART.. I WANT MY COUNTERPART.

Bella Returned back to a simple strand of hair. Beast looked at it fall to the floor with wide eyes.

Beast: … Beauty…

Beauty: Look… I have who im happy with. I don't wanna trade anything or anyone for him… I'm sorry. We not blossom and bubbles… they ended up with their counterparts… But I can't be with you. Even by succubus/incubus law. I still couldn't be with you.

Beast: Why?

I sighed walking past him.

Beauty: Because youre not the same rank as me…

Beast: what rank are you?

I looked back at him.

Beauty: I'm the goddess of dark creatures… in other words. …

Beast: YOU CONTROL WETHER I LIVE OR NOT…

I nodded and everyone looked at me.

Butch: So you could have killed him a long time ago?

I nodded and sighed.

Beauty: I wanted to keep him alive so he can have a normal life. Not so he can CHASE ME THE WHOLE ENTIRE TIME…

Beast: Beauty why didn't you tell me?

Beast: Because you needed to figure it out yourself…

I sighed and jumped into the air flying away hoping no one followed me.

Butch: BEAUTY!

I looked back at him.

Butch: where the hell do you think youre going?

I looked into his eyes about to tear and sighed.

Beauty: no where…

I looked at myself. My hands were still strapped up and I got my sweat bands on. My baggy pants were still on and I had on my blue and black ice creams. My white crop top was still on. It was the tight ones that ended on your shoulder. I hated the baggy ones. I had my book bag on. My hair was coming out its ponytail… I pulled the ribbon out and looked at it.

Butch: … whats wrong?

Beauty: nothing… just wondering why im in control of his life..

Butch: you feel like youre controlling him?

I nodded and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting and it was getting cold. My coat was laced into my bag. I ignored the breeze and butch wrapped his arms around me. that's the first time weve been like this in months… I smiled and nuzzled him.

Beauty: you stopped holding me for a long time. I thought you were losing feelings.

Butch: id lose feelings if you were someone else..

I smiled and kissed him.

Beauty: good to know.

I smiled at him holding him close.

'at least I know im wanted even if I'm a different species… '


End file.
